The Veiled Piano Mistress
by Lotus Dreams
Summary: Sakura is forbidden to learn piano, so learned it in secret. Now, Syaoran has heard her play, and is curious to who she is, for she wears a veil. Can love bloom for the two through music and mystery?
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Pianist

A/N: My 2nd CCS fic! Please be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**The Veiled Piano Mistress  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
**  
Chapter 1: Forbidden Pianist  
  
A 10-year-old girl with auburn hair and green eyes ran a hand over the smooth, white and black keys. She pressed a note. Middle C rang through the grand piano. She ran her hands over the shiny, dark wood.  
  
"Wow," she whispered softly. A boy beside her, with blue hair and glasses, smiled at her.  
  
"You like the piano?" he asked her.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she murmured. "I wish I could play..."  
  
"But you can't, Sakura." The boy's voice became sharp. "It is against the law. Women are not allowed to learn anything; their sole purpose is to serve the men, and besides...you're a...maid."  
  
"Can you teach me?" asked Sakura quietly. "Please, Eriol? Can't you teach me how to play?"  
  
"That would be breaking the law." Eriol's voice was even quieter.  
  
"But I want to learn music so much..." Sakura trailed off. The piano was such a big, beautiful instrument, and she had heard Eriol play a song on it--from that moment on, she wanted to learn how to play piano.  
  
"Well...would you do anything for it?"  
  
"Yes," answered Sakura fiercely.  
  
"Alright then. But you MUST keep it a secret."  
  
"I will."

* * *

7 years had passed since that day. Sakura was now one of the maids in the palace. Her job was to tend to the gardens of the Li Castle, making sure they were watered, trimmed, fertilized, etc.  
  
The prince of the palace, Prince Syaoran, was a quiet, mysterious fellow. He rarely ever spoke, and when he did, it was either an insult, or an insult. His temper was short, and flared like fire, so not many people could get close to him, except for his cousin, Lady Meiling.  
  
There was a piano in one of the palace rooms. Sakura's worn fingers were itching to move again, to run her hands across the keys like Eriol had taught her for seven years. Her hands were slender and perfect for piano playing, whereas men's fingers were often thick and too lazy to even play one note.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto." Sakua whirled around. Prince Syaoran was standing over her, his arms crossed, his eyes flashing. His dark brown hair shone in the sunlight and his empty amber eyes looked down at her in distaste. "Could you please stop daydreaming and at least tend to the garden properly? You're strangling that flower." Sakura just realized she had been pulling out a flower instead of a weed without digging out the roots first. She hastily let go of the tulip and started working on a weed.  
  
"Thank you, sire, for correcting my mistake," she said, focused on the weed.  
  
"When you talk to me, you look at me. Or am I too unbearable?"  
  
"No sire," replied Sakura, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Forgive me for my careless error." Syaoran smirked and walked on. Inside, Sakura was boiling.  
  
What right do YOU have to order ME around like that? she fumed. My GOD. You think you're so good and higher than everybody else, but the fact is, you are SO not flawless. Nobody is. I see every single mistake you make when you duel with Lady Meiling and I know exactly why you lost to her in martial arts that time. Be careful, SIRE, or I shall totally reveal your mistake.  
  
After pulling out all the weeds, Sakura went to the garden shed to take a watering can. She filled it with water from the lake and dragged it to the flowers. Water sprinkled lightly onto the plants, creating tiny clear water droplets.  
  
That piano, Sakura thought. That piano...how I wish I could play it! It's so tempting...what was that song called again? Eriol said it was called Canon in D Major, by Pachelbel. Maybe I should try it, although it's really basic.  
  
"You're drowning the forget-me-nots."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, WHAT did you say?"  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth and wheeled around. "PARDON ME, sire, did you say something that my ALMOST DEAF ears missed?" Syaoran gave her a hard look.  
  
"You're drowning the blue flowers, stupid," he snapped, indicating the forget-me-nots. "Look, there's an ocean of water around it already." Sakura set the can down.  
  
"Why, thanking for pointing that out for me, sire, but as these flowers haven't been watered in a week, I think they should deserve a fair amount of water, don't you think?" Syaoran smirked.  
  
"They haven't been watered in a week. And whose fault is that?" Sakura remained silent. Syaoran laughed and walked off.  
  
Why me? she thought grimly. Little butthead.

* * *

Why did Syaoran go and sneer at Sakura? Well, he was just strolling around in the gardens, quite bored, until he finally saw HER--Sakura, in her shimmering auburn hair, jade-green eye, porcelain skin glory. He found himself staring at her as she worked, daydreaming just as much as he was. Then he snapped out of it, and then, to get rid of the feeling, started chiding her to make himself feel better.  
  
"Syaoran." Syaoran whirled around. His father was standing there.  
  
"Yes, otou-san?"  
  
"I'm going out on another hunting trip. Your mother has gone to an old friend's place. The palace is all at your hands now. You have the right to order people around now!"  
  
"Wait a minute--did you just say hunting trip?"  
  
"Why yes. Naze desu ka[why]?"  
  
"Why can't I go?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because...?"  
  
"I SAID BECAUSE!" Syaoran rolled his eyes. That was his typical father, always refusing to reason; but then, he had to be pitied, because he didn't KNOW any good reasons!  
  
Syaoran sighed as his father walked away. Still, he would have liked to go on the hunting trip; he was 17, for God's sake! Why couldn't he go?  
  
Oh well, he mused. Father has his OWN reasons for not letting me go. And besides, without somebody royal to be watching over everybody, how are we supposed to keep the palace servants and army under control? At least I don't have parents to be tailing me now.  
  
Later that afternoon, most of the servants and maids were outside, cleaning the outer walls of the palace. They had already cleaned the inside, and it was time to polish the outside. Syaoran watched them work for a while, then retreated back into the cool shade of the palace.  
  
When he entered the palace, however, he immediately heard a tinkling sound, like music. It was song...a song with a melody in high notes and a harmony in the bass.  
  
It sounded beautiful.  
  
But nobody plays piano in this palace, thought Syaoran to himself. Nobody knows...unless it's an intruder!  
  
Quickly, Syaoran dashed up the marble staircase, almost running over his main servant, Wei ("Sorry, Wei! Wait a minute, why am I saying sorry?") and followed the sound of the music. The closer he got, the louder the music was.  
  
Finally, he came to the room where the door was closed and the piano was inside. He dared not even to breathe. The music was so flowing, so melodious, so...cute. He opened the door a crack...

* * *

Sakura ran inside after she was finished tending to the garden. She washed her hands in the lake, and wiped them onto her maid's uniform (black dress with the Li insignia sewn onto it), and retreated to her tiny room.  
  
Once inside her room, she went to her small drawer and pulled out a black veil. She clutched it to her chest. She had heard the butthead talking to his butthead father. The royals were going out of the palace except for the butthead. But that was okay, he liked to be outside to chide the servants anyway. It was a perfect chance for her to try out the piano.  
  
She donned the veil, sneaking through secret passageways to the piano room. The palace had many secret passageways, and she had found one in her cramped closet. There was a tall but thin door at the very back of the closet. Opening it revealed a sort of slide. Sakura grabbed a candle, lit it, and slid down, not daring to make a sound. When she stopped sliding, she reached two small doorways; one was to the left, one was to the right. The piano room was to the right, so she took the right one, bending slightly to fit through. She tiptoed forward, until she reached another door. She opened it and blew out her candle.  
  
She was in the piano room.  
  
The piano in the center of the room was black, and shiny, a big grand one. Its keys were as white as ivory and the keys as dark as ebony. She made her way shakily to the piano, her fingers coated with sweat. She sat down and put her fingers onto the keys. She played the very first song she was taught by her friend Eriol--Pachelbel's Canon in D Major. It was a nice, tinkling melody that was unforgettably beautiful.  
  
Then she heard the creak of a door. She nearly yelped out loud. Luckily her veil was on! She spun around.  
  
There was the butthead (aka Prince Syaoran), standing there, watching her play!

* * *

_Ooh, cliffhanger...review, people! Flames welcomed!_


	2. Chapter 2: Laws, Piano, and Manners

A/N: A veil is a big piece of cloth that you drape over your head to conceal your head or your face, just to let you know. Well, here's chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**The Veiled Piano Mistress  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
**  
Chapter 2: Laws, Piano, and Manners  
  
There was several moments of silence as the girl under the veil looked at him and he looked at her. Syaoran then snapped out of it and cleared his throat, embarrassed.  
  
"Erm--what are you doing in the Piano Room, playing the piano and being a GIRL for?" Sakura was thrown off. How could she have been staring at the butthead before?  
  
"Well, EXCUSE ME, Your HIGHNESS, it isn't my fault that I am 'being a girl'," snapped Sakura, annoyed. She manipulated her voice so that Syaoran wouldn't recognize it.  
  
"Okay, that's true, but still, girls or women aren't allowed to learn anything, including music," Syaoran pointed out, determined to win the battle. "And why are YOU, a GIRL, playing the PALACE'S PIANO for?"  
  
"Well if you find it such a crime," said Sakura crossly, "then why don't you tell your parents?"  
  
"I--" Syaoran had nothing to say. "I can tell them when they come back."  
  
"But do you know who I am?"  
  
"I can take the veil off!" said Syaoran forcefully.  
  
"Try." Syaoran started forwards, and Sakura was waiting for him, but then he remembered the law, again; boys were not allowed to touch or upset girls unless they were in a romantic relationship or if they were married, or if they were related. If Syaoran took the veil off, then the mysterious maiden would be upset, because she didn't want to be unveiled, so that would be breaking the law. And besides, the veil was brushing her chest, so...(cough cough)  
  
"You KNEW I couldn't."  
  
"Correct," said Sakura, her heart pounding. It was almost amusing to see Syaoran powerless. "And even if you tell the authorities, it wouldn't be as important as touching a girl, would it?"  
  
"I AM authority, girl."  
  
"Right. Of COURSE."  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Why, yes, I suppose I am."  
  
"You minx! I'll--"  
  
"What? Punch me? Hurt me? Make me cry?" taunted Sakura.  
  
"You are one annoying little hag, you know that?"  
  
"Why, thank you for the compliment."  
  
Syaoran was frustrated. "Okay, I can't unveil you, but I know you're one of the maids in the palace."  
  
Busted! She was SO busted. There were only 47 maids in total in the palace, and he could ask them ALL to play piano or whatever, and she would be BUSTED! And then she'd be breaking the law by:  
  
1. Contradicting royalty  
  
2. Learning something she was not allowed to learn  
  
3. Lying (faking her voice)  
  
4. Finding one of the palace secret passageways but not contacting royalty  
  
5. Being a girl (naw, I'm just kidding)  
  
"What's matter? Been discovered by me? So, which one are you, maid?"  
  
"Not telling," said Sakura. "NEVER telling, or you'd get me into trouble."  
  
"No I wouldn't."  
  
"Yes you would."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"How dare you yell at me, MAID!" yelled Syaoran, pointing at Sakura. "You are BELOW me, for God's sake, and you're contradicting ROYALTY! You realize you're breaking the law?"  
  
"Well, I'm already a law breaker anyway, so I don't really care now!"  
  
The two glared each other (even though Sakura was under a veil, Syaoran had a feeling she was glaring at him) and then Syaoran looked away. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's right. Lose a staring contest and then walk away."  
  
"Shut--up," snarled Syaoran. Sakura turned away from him and put her hands onto the keys. She hit a couple of chords for warm up, and then started playing Pachelbel's Canon in D Major. The piano's sound was warm, soft, and so peaceful. She loved playing Pachelbel's Canon because it was so nice sounding and could make her sink deeply into the music. She ended the music softly, and when she removed her hands, Syaoran spoke; she almost jumped a mile.  
  
"Who taught you piano? It couldn't have been a woman. Which pianist taught you?"  
  
"A very famous one." Sakura would not give Eriol's name away.  
  
"Who?" Syaoran persisted.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Sakura demanded, changing the subject. "Aren't you going to contact AUTHORITY like yourself?"  
  
"Didn't I already tell you they were all OUT?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Never mind. But still, why are you here?"  
  
"I--" Syaoran was lost for words again. "Because I--I like hearing that song you played."  
  
"Canon in D by Pachelbel?"  
  
"Whatever it's called, then."  
  
"Canon in D."  
  
"Okay, Canon in D. Um...can you play it again?"  
  
Sakura smirked. "Say 'kudasai[please]'."  
  
"NANI[what]?"  
  
"Say 'kudasai'."  
  
"No way! I am a PRINCE! How can I say kudasai to a maid?"  
  
"Fine, don't." Sakura made to leave.  
  
"Chotto matte[wait a moment]!" Syaoran said, grabbing her arm. Sakura stopped. Syaoran took his hand away quickly. He took a deep breath. "Kudasai."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Now that's more like it."  
  
Syaoran grumbled curses and swear words under his breath.  
  
"Just PLAY IT now, will you?"  
  
"Okay, okay." Sakura seated herself at the piano, paused dramatically, and then worked her slender fingers on the keys to make 'Canon in D' by Pachelbel. Syaoran stood by the door, watching as her fingers played the simple yet beautiful melody. He had to admit, she played quite impressively...  
  
"Syaoran!" called a voice. "Your okaa-san is home!"  
  
"My okaa-san?" Syaoran turned around. The playing stopped. When he turned back, the mysterious veiled piano mistress was gone.

* * *

Sakura ran through the secret passageway, her heart pounding against her ribs. That was way too close. She reached her room and tore off the veil. Making a prince say 'Kudasai' was thrilling and satisfying, but if she was caught by Queen Yelan...ouch.  
  
She stuffed the veil into her tiny drawer, and put some things over it. Then she crumpled and altered her dress a little, so it wouldn't look like what it looked like in the Piano Room.  
  
When she opened the door to continue her unfinished work, she bumped into none other than Syaoran. He seemed kind of frantic.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Your Highness," greeted Sakura. "Hajimemashite[how do you do]?"  
  
"Never mind manners now, Sakura," said Syaoran. "I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
"A maid with a veil over her face that knows how to play piano. I HAVE to find her."

* * *

_OMG! Syaoran wants to find the piano mistress! Sorry for not updating in a long time. REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3: He May Know

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Sorry about the switch...my computer malfunctioned and somehow switched them.  
  
luckyducky7too: Thanks for telling me...I forgot about 'onegai!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**The Veiled Piano Mistress  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
**  
Chapter 3: He May Know  
  
Sakura's brain whirred.  
  
HE KNOWS ABOUT THE MAID THING! a voice screamed inwardly.  
  
"Erm...no, I haven't seen one," replied Sakura. "Er...I'm sure you'll find her."  
  
"If you see her, tell me," said Syaoran urgently. He veered off.  
  
He didn't know why it was so important to find her, but still, she was...interesting. He was curious, despite himself. He wanted to know her, he wanted to find her, listen to her play, even if she was breaking the law. He HAD to find her.  
  
"SYAORAN! WHERE'S MY SON?" Syaoran froze. His father was home. He couldn't search now. If his father was home, he was bound to  
  
1. Make him write with the Chinese brush  
  
2. or, go on and on and on about a lecture on some great wars  
  
3. or, practice martial arts on the field  
  
4. or, all of the above, but don't ask me how!  
  
Syaoran stamped his foot in vain and went downstairs. His father was waiting for him.  
  
"Hello, Syaoran," he greeted his son. "What's going on? The servants and maids are waiting for your order. They have already finished cleaning the outside and inside of the house. They say they could not find you anywhere."  
  
"Oh, I was just doing something," said Syaoran absent-mindedly. "Er...you haven't seen a maiden with a black veil over her face, have you?"  
  
"Iie[no]," said his father. "Naze desu ka[why]?"  
  
"Erm...nothing." Syaoran's father looked at him suspiciously before retreating to his gigantic room.  
  
Syaoran kicked the ground.  
  
Darn. Who knows when I'll see her again?

* * *

"NANI[what]?!"  
  
"Shut--Up!" hissed Sakura. "Stop talking so loud, Tomoyo-chan. Everyone'll know."  
  
"I cannot BELIEVE you, Sakura," whispered Tomoyo, her best friend. She swatted her dark hair over her shoulder yet again as she chopped carrots in the kitchen. "Eriol teaches you piano and then you play it in the PALACE? What were you thinking? Just because the two most important royal people in the palace are away doesn't mean you reveal yourself--"  
  
"I had no meaning of revealing myself!" said Sakura hotly. "It was by accident! And Canon in D is a QUIET song!"  
  
"Shh!" Tomoyo's knife paused halfway on a carrot, then sliced it neatly in half. "I don't know what you're yelling about, Sakura-chan, but you're the one who's telling ME to be quiet about the whole thing."  
  
"Gomen[sorry]," said Sakura hurriedly, "But I'm just so scared! He knows that I'm--the pianist--is a maid, and there are only so many maids here, what'll I do when he somehow tests them all?"  
  
"Don't WORRY, Sakura," replied Tomoyo lightly. "Somehow? How exactly is he going to find out it's you?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"What, he's going to make all the maids in the castle play piano? Duh, you can just pretend you don't! You can pretend that you don't know anything and I'll bet he'll buy it! Why get worried?"  
  
Sakura thought of something. "My hands. My hands! He's seen my hands! You remember I have the most slender fingeres of all the maids? What if he tells all the maids to put out their hands or something and finds out it's ME?"  
  
"Look at what you said, Sakura."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said 'what if'. Nothing in this world is 100% sure, you got that? How can Prince Syaoran be SURE that it's you? Think, Sakura. You have to think. He's only seen your uniform, which 46 other girls in the castle wear, so you're safe. Just CALM DOWN."  
  
But Sakura couldn't calm down. Her sixth sense was telling her Syaoran would find out somehow. Somehow.

* * *

Sakura and a couple of other maids scurried into the large dining room and laid plates and platters of food; rice, cod, vegetables, lobster, shrimp, chicken noodle soup, creme tarts, vanilla cake, and lots of other things. Sakura carried a platter of roast chicken with assorted vegetables surrounding it. She placed it in front of Prince Syaoran, who was looking bored and emotionless as ever. When the platter was in front of him, she withdrew her hand quickly, but not quickly enough. He snatched her hand.  
  
Tomoyo almost dropped her plate of fried lobster onto the queen when she saw Syaoran snatch her hand. She apologized quickly to the queen, and set the plate down.  
  
Prince Syaoran observed her hand carefully.  
  
"Syaoran." Syaoran glanced at his mother.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said sharply.  
  
"Gomen, okaa-san," said Syaoran, dropping Sakura's hand as quickly as he had snatched it. Sakura rubbed it, and then went back into the kitchen to get more food. When all the maids were finished, they stood behind the royal family, watching them eat their deliciously prepared food.  
  
All the while through dinner, Syaoran kept shooting suspcious glances at Sakura. Sakura tried to avert her eyes to the queen, so that she could pretend not to see the prince. Tomoyo also shot glances at Sakura, but they were ones of worry and fright. When the family was finally finished eating, they set down their utensils and said, "Take them away."  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and the other maids quickly rushed forward to take the plates. Some of them were not even touched; they would be eaten by the servants and maids. Some of them were half-eaten. Those would be thrown out.  
  
Sakura collected her plates as fast as possible, her heart beating violently. She rushed into the kitchen, gave the plates to the Dish Washers, and then rushed up the stairs and into her tiny room. She sat down at her tiny dresser, and took the black veil from one of the few drawers. She felt the material run through her fingers. Lucky she had it on when she played piano.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Sakura stuffed the veil away quickly, double checking that nothing black was peeking out.  
  
"Who...Who is it?" she stammered.  
  
"Prince Syaoran. This is Sakura the maid's room, isn't it? Can you open the door?"  
  
I'm doomed, she thought. She walked over slowly to the door, and opened it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Your Highness," said Sakura, sweeping into a curtsy. Syaoran waved it away.  
  
"I'm only staying here for a minute," he said. He looked at Sakura. "I have one question. Do you know how to play piano?"  
  
At the word 'piano', Sakura's heart practically throbbed right out of her chest. He knew it! He knew it!  
  
"Um..." she hid her fingers. "No."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"I am absolutely positive, Your Highness. Women are not allowed to learn anything, isn't that the law? I can't even play the flute, let alone bang on piano keys. I am sure that I don't know how to play piano."  
  
"Okay. Where were you today in the afternoon?"  
  
"Afternoon?"  
  
"Yes. You were supposed to be cleaning the inside, but I did not see you anywhere. Where were you?"  
  
"Oh...I went to the bathroom."  
  
"For fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness. I--"  
  
"Never mind. Do--"  
  
"Your Highness." Sakura's eyes were looking fiercely at the floor. "You said only one question."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You said only one question." Syaoran gritted his teeth.  
  
"Very well, I did say that. Ja ne[goodbye]."  
  
Syaoran's dark brown eyes bore into Sakura's bright green ones, before looking away, still disbelieving.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. I was busy. REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4: We Meet Again

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Sorry for the delay. School, friends, family...can't manage them all. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**The Veiled Piano Mistress  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
**  
Chapter 4: We Meet Again  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"Shut up, someone might hear you!"  
  
"Sorry--but you WHAT?"  
  
"I said, I want to go back to play the piano." Sakura fidgeted with her thumbs. Tomoyo gaped at her. Her mouth practically fell to the floor.  
  
"Tell me it isn't true."  
  
"It's true," said Sakura firmly, "and I WILL go back to play."  
  
"Are. You. Crazy?!" whispered Tomoyo. "Syaoran'll catch you for SURE this time and then you'll get into so much trouble and what'll I do without you?"  
  
"You'll survive," said Sakura shortly. "I HAVE to play that piano again. I just...have to. I gotta." Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"You have GOT to think properly, Sakura. How many times have you nearly been caught now? Wake up, Sakura! He'll find out sooner or later and you'll get beheaded or whatever! Don't you even CARE for your OWN LIFE?!"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Tomoyo, you just don't understand the beauty of music. It can lift your spirit. It can make you forget everything, who you are, where you are, and your mind just becomes blank...I love that kind of feeling. It's a kind of new world, a new...feeling. I have to feel it again. I love music. I love the piano. And I will go back and play it. I do not care if Syaoran captures me, as long as I play it, I will feel happy."  
  
"So...nothing else makes you happy?" Sakura realized what she was saying.  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
"I get it." Tomoyo averted her eyes. She went back to beating eggs. "Go back if you want, if it makes you happy, Sakura." Sakura smiled, but it was somewhat grim.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo!"  
  
"Don't thank me, baka[idiot]," snapped Tomoyo. "I'm not your mother. Go if you want, I can't control you. Obviously I'm not enough to satisfy your HAPPINESS." She didn't look at her throughout the rest of time they were in the kitchen. Sakura felt guilty, but now that Tomoyo agreed, she could go play piano without feeling like she disobeyed someone.

* * *

Syaoran's father and mother were out again. They were really busy lately, because a new kingdom had formed some distance away, and word had it that they were extremely wealthy and rich. They wanted to do business with them, so they could wealthy and rich as well.  
  
Syaoran was left at home. He was grumpy, no matter how much the maids massaged him, or how much grapes they dropped into his mouth.  
  
He needed to see that piano player-ess again.  
  
Finally, he threw a pillow at all the maids, and kicked out all the beautiful girls that entered his room, and started sulking around.  
  
He didn't know why he was so angry that he couldn't see that girl...it was no big deal, really. Was curiousity getting the better of him? Or was it something else? He wanted to see her again, listen to her play that song, Canon in D or whatever it was called. The way she played it was beautiful.  
  
He drank a cup of wine. Then he spat it back out. "That tastes nasty," he growled. "Do they actually make us DRINK this stuff? Ugh." He slammed it back onto the table.  
  
Just then, he heard a tune tinkling softly through the palace. It wasn't Canon in D, it was something else. His eyes, dull and moody before, lit up.  
  
It was HER again.  
  
The tune was played so softly, barely heard, anybody would think that it was somebody humming it.  
  
But he knew.  
  
A servant rushed in.  
  
"Your Highness, we think a supernatural spirit has visited us and is singing to us a melody! Can you hear it, Your Highness? It seems to be coming from the Great Hall! Should we go greet it? I think it is the Spirit of Song, personally, but others say it is the Spirit of Trust. Botan says it is the Spirit of Hope, but Takara disagrees and says that it is the Spirit of Light. Your Highness, shouldn't we go check it out? We need your permission first."  
  
Syaoran walked over to the servant, holding the teapot of wine. [o.O teapot of wine? I am WEIRD. XD]  
  
"Yes, we should."  
  
Then, he poured it all over his head.  
  
"Not." Syaoran set the teapot back onto the table. Then he bent down to eyelevel with the servant, now dripping wet. "I don't need to hear stupidness about this Spirits thing, okay? You hear NOTHING. There is NOTHING singing a melody. Are you hallucinating or something? Go pour some more water over your head and clear your brain, please."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," said the servant apologetically, and backed out of the room. Syaoran smirked and dusted his hands off. Then he hurried to the Piano Room.

* * *

When Sakura arrived in the Piano Room later, with the veil over her face, she walked over to the beautiful black piano and ran her hands over the keys without making a sound. It was so...glittery. Then, she looked down where the pedals were. There were three pedals in all; the right most one could make the piano sound ring and last longer; the middle merely muffled the sound; and the left most one was the soft pedal. Sakura put down the middle pedal, so her piano music wouldn't be too loud.  
  
Then she started to play Für Elise, by Beethoven. The most famous song in the world. Again, it was a pretty simply piece, with the same idea repeating over and over again, but there was nobody who hated it. It was beautiful, even if the tune repeated itself ten times.  
  
She heard the door open. Her fingers stopped moving, and she turned around slowly.  
  
Prince Syaoran was leaning against the doorway, looking cool, calm, and collected.  
  
Sakura tried to arrange herself to be just as cool, calm, and collected.  
  
"Your Highness has come to see me play again?"  
  
Syaoran did not answer.  
  
"I suppose I should show some manners now." Sakura curtsied, but not too low, in case the veil revealed herself.  
  
Syaoran still did not say anything  
  
"Will you say something now?"  
  
"Something now."  
  
"Will you say, 'I want to hear you play more and I won't tell anybody about it?'"  
  
Syaoran's eyes twinkled. "I want to hear you play more and I won't tell anybody about it."  
  
"You sound like a parrot."  
  
"I know I do."  
  
"Why are you so casual today? None of that prince-y manners and habits, I see."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just more casual when you're here."  
  
"So I'm not worthy of being polite and formal too."  
  
"Basically, yes."  
  
"Then I will SO not play."  
  
"It was only a joke."  
  
"Doesn't seem like it to me."  
  
"Come ON, you're not childish enough not to see THAT, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you acting like this?"  
  
"To mock you."  
  
"Are you going to play or not?"  
  
"Guess the name of the piece."  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment.  
  
"For Emily?" he offered.  
  
"Iie[no]."  
  
"For Alyssa?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"For Eriol?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
Syaoran thought hard. He knew this one...it was the one everybody talked about, written by that crazy German composer Beethoven, who dedicated it to some woman named Elise...that was it.  
  
"For Elise?"  
  
"Switch the language, Your Highness."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Für Elise, isn't it?"  
  
"You seem to be very good at guessing."  
  
"So, what's my prize?"  
  
Sakura put her index finger on her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Hmm...let me think. How about, you get to listen to the actual thing?" Syaoran grinned. "Go on."  
  
Sakura put her hands on the keys. She paused dramatically, and then moved her right hand, to play the main melody. Syaoran closed the door behind him, so only he could appreciate the beauty of the music.  
  
Her hands glided over the keys effortlessly, her music flawless; she brought the passion, the romance, the whole idea of the music. Her sound was so moving, so flexible, there weren't enough words in the dictionary to describe it. Her fingers stretched, curved; her arms moved up, moved down; when she completed the final cadence, there were several moments of silence to savor the beautiful music.  
  
"Suki desu ka[do you like it?]" were the first words out of Sakura's mouth. Syaoran, whose eyes had been closed, opened them.  
  
"Kirei desu[it's beautiful]," he said softly.

* * *

_There ya go, 4th chapter. If it's a bit rushed, please tell me, because I wrote this in twenty minutes. Please forgive me for not updating for so long. REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5: Elimination and Continuation

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. These ideas come slow. Anyway...  
  
No more questions, please. LOL  
Flaming Soul: I wonder!  
Animefan66: you know, if you go to , you can find the music if you search the site.  
  
**The Veiled Piano Mistress  
  
By: Lotus Dreams**  
  
Chapter 5: Elimination and Continuation  
  
They remained silent for about thirty seconds, when Syaoran suddenly glanced at the clock in the corner. It struck two. That meant his parents were going to be home. The mysterious piano mistress followed his gaze.  
  
"I must go now." Her voice sounded slightly disappointed.  
  
"Must?"  
  
"Must."  
  
"Stay a bit longer. I won't bite."  
  
"You won't, but the Queen will." The mistress stood up and curtsied. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Your Highness, for listening to my music."  
  
"Do itashi mashite(you're welcome)," said Syaoran shortly.  
  
"QUEEN YELAN OF LI REQUESTS THAT PRINCE LI XIAO LANG--OR SYAORAN--TO COME DOWNSTAIRS IMMEDIATELY!!!"  
  
"Shit," swore Syaoran. He looked out the door, and saw all the servants running around, for the Queen had returned. He looked back to the mistress.  
  
She had gone.  
  
Again.

* * *

"PRINCE LI XIAO LANG, ALIAS SYAORAN, REQUESTS ALL MAIDS TO REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL IMMEDIATELY! DROP EVERYTHING AND RUN!"  
  
Obediently, Tomoyo and Sakura dropped their knives onto the kitchen table and hurried towards the main hall. Sakura had a dreaded feeling about it as she wiped her wet hands onto her apron.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura arrived at the same time. Syaoran, who was already there, scowled.  
  
"Next time, Kinomoto, be earlier."  
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open. She and Tomoyo had arrived at the same time! How could he blame only her on being late?! That was totally unfair!! If he knew she was his beloved piano mistress, why she'd...  
  
When all 42 maids were assembled (5 had been fired), Prince Syaoran spoke. His voice was cool, calm, and nonchalant.  
  
"You've all been called here for a test. Don't worry your ugly little heads off of it, it won't be writing or anything ridiculous. I am merely doing an experiment. Anyone who does not comply will be fired immediately. I don't think you want that, do you?"  
  
The maids shook their heads.  
  
"Did I ask you to answer?"  
  
The maids shook their heads again.  
  
"Did I ask you to answer that? STOP SHAKING YOUR HEAD! Well, anyway...you will actually be going through a series of tests. It won't be hard." Then Syaoran smiled evilly. "Unless you disobey me, that is."  
  
The maids remained silent. Sakura thought, Oh crap, it's that piano thing, I'm sure of it!  
  
"First test!" barked Syaoran suddenly. "Hold out both your hands! NOW!"  
  
Every single maid, including Sakura, put out their hands. Sakura had gotten a fresh cut right after playing piano, and there was a small yellow stain on her skirt after handling oil (which was after playing piano) too, so she wasn't unduly worried, as Syaoran inspected hand after hand...  
  
...until he spent a LOT more time looking at her hands than others. Tomoyo shot her a worried look.  
  
When Syaoran was done, he nodded at them all. "Now we'll do the process of elimination for those who have not passed." He pointed at 13 maids.  
  
"Ayame, Chiyeko, Eri, Fusae, Harumi, Hiroko, Kaori, Maeko, Nyoko, Rika, Sumi, Tadako, and Yukako, you are all dismissed."  
  
The 13 girls he had called out left. They all had something in common; they were all the maids that cleaned the castle on a daily basis, and their hands were coarse and rough. Sakura panicked.  
  
Only 29 girls left to inspect.  
  
Syaoran pointed at the rest. "All you other ones, make a line and fill in the gaps those 16 girls made." The remaining shuffled together.  
  
He smiled, though his smile was somewhat bitter. "Congratulations, girls. You have made it to the second test."  
  
One girl, Chiharu, piped up, "Your Highness, why do we have to undergo these tests? Is there a particular reason you looked at our hands?"  
  
Syaoran smiled at her, his lips looking plastic-y (yeah, plastic wasn't invented then, but you know what I mean; a fake smile). "Wei."  
  
Wei hurried forward. "Yes, sire?"  
  
"Bring me a teapot of hot, steaming tea for me and this lovely young maiden--?"  
  
"Chiharu," finished Chiharu, blushing.  
  
When the teapot was delivered, Syaoran walked forward, still smiling that horrible, sarcastic smile. "You asked me WHY you all have to undergo these tests? That's a very good question, Miss Chiharu. Very good, indeed. In fact, it's so good..." As quick as lightning, Syaoran poured the contents of the teapot over Chiharu's head. Chiharu screamed.  
  
"...I refuse to answer it."  
  
Syaoran gave the teapot back to Wei. Sakura was frightened. Now that, she thought feverishly, THAT was just scary. Pouring a whole teapot of hot tea over her head for asking a question? What sort of insanity is that?  
  
"Second test." Syaoran's voice was cold. "I'm going to search your rooms."  
  
Tomoyo caught her eye. He was going to look for the veil!  
  
Luckily, though, when Sakura ran out of the Piano Room, she had stuffed the veil down the front of her dress, and not in her room. She was so relieved she felt she might collapse.  
  
"Something making you woozy, Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Sakura snapped out of it.  
  
"Iie, Your Highness," she answered, bowing. "Gomen."  
  
"Very well." He muttered something to Wei.  
  
"PRINCE SYAORAN REQUESTS 29 SERVANTS TO COME DOWN TO THE MAIN HALL IMMEDIATELY FOR AN IMPORTANT TASK!" In less than ten seconds, 29 servants were breathing heavily and kneeling at Prince Syaoran's feet.  
  
"Enough," said Syaoran coldly. "I want you all to search--" he gestured at the maids "THEIR rooms. We're looking..."  
  
...and at that moment, it might have just been coincidence, or just randomness, or whatever, but Syaoran looked Sakura straight in the eye, and said:  
  
"...for a black veil."

* * *

The servants searched all afternoon in the maids's rooms but found nothing. They DID find, however:  
  
1) pads  
  
2) brassieres  
  
3) underwears  
  
4) undershirts  
  
5) ...and some more feminine stuff.  
  
Seriously. The servants were blushing all the way up to their hair and the maids were muttering angrily about privacy and perverts.  
  
Syaoran kept his cool. Sakura bit her lip. Tomoyo nearly passed out with relief and anxiety.  
  
"Third test," said Syaoran icily. All of the maids stood in a row. "I want you all to say, 'Guess the name of the piece'(In case you don't know, this is from chapter 4, when Sakura tells Syaoran to guess what the name of the piece she was playing was. You know, that For Eriol thing?)."  
  
"Why?" asked a girl named Mai. Syaoran glared daggers at her.  
  
"Would you like a teapot of boiling tea to be poured all over your head too? Because you know, I'm getting really frustrated here and I really need a laugh."  
  
"Iie, Your Highness," said Mai quickly.  
  
One by one, each of maids did as instructed. Syaoran listened carefully, for the same timbre and tone as the mysterious piano mistress.  
  
When Sakura voiced the phrase, she made her voice sound higher than usual, and she tried to make her tone as different as possible. Syaoran squinted at her before saying, "Okay then." He pointed at 12 girls.  
  
"Utako, Mai, Hana, Aiko, Tomiko, Tsuya, Nanami, Nori, Keiko, Kumi, Mari, and Ayumi, you are all dismissed." The 12 girls curtsied and left.  
  
Only 17 girls left to inspect.

* * *

Wow. Elimination is pretty quick, eh? REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Strange and Scary Things

A/N: I have to apologize for not updating...again. Honestly, things have been so hectic I haven't had the time to write. Please forgive!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.  
  
**The Veiled Piano Mistress  
  
By: Lotus Dreams**  
  
Chapter 7: Strange and Scary Things  
  
As Syaoran sat down stiffly in his chair, looking considerably pleased, Queen Yelan couldn't help but ask, "Syaoran, what did you do with all the servants and maids today? I called for some of them and they all said that you requested them for an emergency. I'm sure you can explain better than that."  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Syaoran loftily, "I just did a little test on them, that's all."  
  
"TEST?! What kind of test?!"  
  
"Something unimportant." Unimportant to you, he thought, but important to me.  
  
"Well, are you still going to test them?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"NANI?! Young man, I think you have better things to do than TEST maids and servants of this palace! Enough of this! I can't have NO maids to help me just because you need to test them!"  
  
"Don't worry, okaa-san. I'm only testing 19 of them."  
  
"17?"  
  
"Hai. You can have the rest."  
  
"That's better."  
  
Not for Sakura.

* * *

Sakura sat brooding by the window. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, and worry furrowed her brow.  
  
What am I going to do? she thought. He's going to find out in no time!  
  
"What's up with you?" said a voice. Sakura turned around sleepily.  
  
Syaoran's tall frame was right behind her. He had somehow crept soundlessly across the floor, otherwise she would have heard him.  
  
"Your--Your--Your--" she yawned hugely, "--Highness." She stood up briefly and curtsied. Syaoran waved it away.  
  
"Never mind that. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing in particular." She wasn't really paying attention to who she was talking to. Neither did Syaoran.  
  
"I want to play piano." The words were out of her mouth before she could think. She had whispered them, to herself mostly, but Syaoran heard anyway.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I want to play chess." Sakura thought of the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Syaoran's heart sank, but he didn't show it. "Oh. Well, then, let's play chess. I don't have anything better to do anyway."  
  
Sakura was surprised. "What?"  
  
"You want to play chess, don't you?"  
  
"Um...hai?"  
  
"Okay then." He clapped his hands. "Wei! Bring me a board and some chess pieces!"  
  
In less than a minute, Syaoran was calmly setting up the board, and Sakura was sitting at the other side of a small table, not believing that Syaoran was willing to spend time with a MAID.  
  
"You're first."  
  
"N-Nani?"  
  
"You're white. You go first."  
  
"Oh." She moved a pawn around the middle forwards.  
  
He moved one to block her.  
  
She moved a bishop diagonally.  
  
He moved another pawn.  
  
She moved her queen.  
  
He moved a knight.  
  
She moved her queen...and checkmated him.  
  
"Checkmate." (A/N: Just in case you don't understand, this is a strategy someone once used on me; I won't tell you the coordinates, cuz then you'd all be checkmating!!)  
  
Wei gawked. No one ever checkmated the prince before. No one DARED.  
  
And here was a simple maid, checkmating the prince. He glanced quickly at Syaoran, tensed in case he exploded. However, much to his surprise, Syaoran kept cool.  
  
"Good work." He tipped over his king. "Checkmate it is."  
  
Then he instructed Wei to reset the board.  
  
The two continued playing chess for the rest of the night. Sakura, of course, was itching to play some complex notes rather than move chess pieces, but if she did that, he would know. She couldn't risk it. She didn't even know the exact purpose of testing all the maids to see if they played piano. Was he going to kick the piano mistress out? What would he do with her?  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
"Wh-What?" Sakura was so absorbed in her own thoughts, she scarcely paid attention to the game.  
  
"Checkmate," said Syaoran loftily, indicating his piece's position. "You lose."  
  
"Oh. Clever move, Your Highness."  
  
Syaoran made to set up the board again, but then Wei--who had just come back from somewhere--said, "Your Highness, Queen Yelan calls for you."  
  
Syaoran frowned, but got up. Casually, he said the Sakura, "See you later."  
  
He left.

* * *

The rest of the maids were called down. All 17 of them. Sakura was especially nervous. How could she not be nervous? 17 girls left, 25 of them eliminated in ONE DAY. How much longer until everyone was eliminated except for her?  
  
Syaoran glared at them all. He was especially cranky that day, because he had been sort of banging on the piano for hours trying to play some song that Sakura could not recognize as a song.  
  
"First test of the day--I want you all to name this piece." A piano had been brought down to the front hall, and Syaoran walked over to it. He placed his hands over the keys, and started playing...  
  
...Canon in D Major.  
  
Her favourite song.  
  
So that was what Syaoran had been learning all day--how to play Canon in D. For some reason, Sakura felt touched. Really touched. Canon in D. He LEARNED it from her.  
  
When he was finished, he glared at them all again. "Well? Does anybody know the name of this song?"  
  
Sakura was in a semi-dream state. She loved that piece. Whenever she heard it, she was in heaven, it was that beautiful.  
  
"Snap out of your daydream, Kinomoto." Sakura blinked.  
  
"Hai, Your Highness?"  
  
"You seem to know this piece, don't you, Kinomoto?" His voice was still harsh, but you could hear the ever-so-slight softness to it. Sakura's lips went dry. Her head pounded. Her tongue was itching to say the name, the name of the beautiful piece, but...  
  
"No, I don't know the piece, Your Highness."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"Iie, Your Highness. I would not dare to lie to you, Your Highness."  
  
"Really? Do you SERIOUSLY not know the name of this song?"  
  
"Iie, Your Highness."  
  
One girl piped up, "I think I know this song, Your Highness. Is it...Canon in D, by Pachelbel?" Sakura was relieved someone knew that. The rest began muttering.  
  
"Yes, I think that's it..."  
  
"...something like that..."  
  
"That's the title, isn't it?"  
  
"...She's right..."  
  
"SILENCE!" yelled Syaoran. The maids fell silent. He glared at them all yet again, for the third time. He scowled. He couldn't eliminate any of them, they all seemed to know the song now...for a split second, he considered eliminating Sakura, but he had that gut feeling that Sakura was lying to him, and he couldn't let that feeling go.  
  
"Second test of the day--I want you all to line up from tallest to shortest, in the shortest time. Go!"  
  
The maids that Syaoran hired were very well-trained, and in less than a minute, they were all assembled from tallest to shortest. Sakura was in between Tomoyo and the girl who had said the piece Syaoran just played was called Canon in D, whose name was Sanako.  
  
Syaoran observed their heights. Now it was easier to eliminate. The first test was stupid. He smiled and pointed at 10 girls:  
  
"Chinako, Hanae, Kadiri, Megum, Mieko, Naora, Oharu, Seka, Toshie, and Yuka, you are all dismissed."  
  
Only 7 girls left: Sakura, Tomoyo, Sanako, Rei, Mayako, Katsumi, and a girl named Hikaru. They were all about the same height, around 5 feet 7 inches. Sakura's heart was beating a violent tattoo against her ribs. Six other girls--what was the chance that she was going to get revealed? She tried her best not to perspire, but it was really tempting, especially since Syaoran was looking at them over carefully.  
  
"Okay. Last test of the day--I want you all to sit at the piano and put your hands on the keys."  
  
One by one, they obeyed. Last was Sakura. She tried to make her position a little slouched, and her elbows quite high, something no good pianist would do. When her fingers touched the keys, the strongest yearning almost possessed her--She. Needed. To. Play. Piano.  
  
Sakura had been sitting there for 30 seconds when Syaoran coughed, and asked, "Can you please take your hands off the piano now?"  
  
Sakura almost jumped, and quickly stood up, and walked away, her head bowed. Syaoran was frowning again.  
  
Yes! thought Sakura silently, it's going to be harder to eliminate now.  
  
He pointed at four girls. "Rei, Mayako, Tomoyo, and Katsumi, you are all dismissed." They curtsied and left, Tomoyo shooting a terrified glance at Sakura. Her mouth did not move, but she knew what Tomoyo meant by her expression: Be careful.  
  
It felt as if something hit Sakura really hard. Four girls. Dismissed. That was more than half of the girls that had been left behind last time. Now it was just her, Sanako, and Hikaru. When the three stood together, they all looked alike. Both had brown hair, though Sakura's was auburn and Hikaru's was almost black. They had cool-coloured eyes; Sakura had green, Sanako blue, and Hikaru a brilliant shade of violet. They were quite skinny, due to the fact that in their early lives, they were extremely poor and never had enough to eat; lastly, they all behaved the same way around Syaoran--tense.  
  
Syaoran frowned deeper.  
  
Sakura got more worried.  
  
Syaoran: Darn. This is going to be hard now.  
  
Sakura: I wish I was anywhere but here...

* * *

_Thank god the eliminating is almost done. I had a headache trying to find so many female names!  
  
Ouch. There's only a couple of girls left. Will Sakura be eliminated or identified as the piano mistress? What does Syaoran want with the mistress anyway? So many questions, an equal number of answers...only if you review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Watashi wa Hikaru

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! 

nipagirl12193: Sorry! That was a little mistake I missed. Sorry!  
Mariko: Nope, I don't know xanga, and I don't 'chat' with people that I don't know. :) Nothing personal.  
anonymous: Your wish is my command--Moonlight Sonata is included in this chapter! It is such a beautiful piece.

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.

**The Veiled Piano Mistress **

By: Lotus Dreams

Chapter 7: Watashi wa Hikaru

During the next couple of days, Sakura avoided Syaoran as much as possible. She was trying to make up her mind: What was she going to do? What if Syaoran found out it was HER that was playing piano? What happens if the king and queen find out?

"Ahem."

She nearly jumped a mile; she whirled around, and Syaoran was standing there, looking stern.

"My, we're pretty jumpy today, aren't we?"

"H-Hai," stammered Sakura.

"What are you doing anyway? You're drowning that plant."

Sakura looked down. The intricate flower she had been watering with a watering can was covered with water droplets, and the soil was WAY too wet. She quickly tilted the watering can upwards and curtised briefly. "Thank you for pointing that out, Your Highness."

"You're welcome."

She curtsied again. "Excuse me, sire, but I must go and water other plants now." Then she ran off, her heart pounding.

Nowadays, why did her heart beat so fast when she was around him? Every time he approached, she would get unspeakably nervous and jumpy; she almost spilled a pot of tea onto the queen once, when he emerged with a long sword! What was WRONG with her?

She was so enveloped into her thoughts that, naturally, like any other klutz, she smashed into someone.

"Oof!"

It was Hikaru and Sanako, each carrying a tray. They almost dropped it when Sakura crashed into them, but because of experience and natural skill, they caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going," scolded Sanako, "You could have broken the china."

"Gomen nasai," apologized Sakura quickly. "I should have been." She bowed to both of them, and ran to her tiny room.

When the door was closed firmly, she reached into her pocket tentatively. She drew out the veil.

Veil, veil, thought Sakura, you've saved my skin more than once. If it weren't for you, Prince Syaoran would have recognized me and I would have been arrested! Now, this will be the last time you will help me.

She draped the veil over her head. Full of determination, she flung open her closet, moved aside her things, and opened the secret passageway. She squeezed her self in, and started crawling. She knew exactly what to do; Syaoran's ears were keener than ever, always perked up, always waiting...

...waiting for the faithful sound of the piano.

She emerged out of the passage into the piano room. The door was slightly open, and she pushed it gently, to close it. She swallowed, her throat exceptionally dry.

She had to do it.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down at the piano, placing her hands on the beautiful white and black keys. She ran her fingers over them, caressing the wood. Then she pressed down Middle C.

The note rang out through the room, clear, solid, beautiful. Then, positioning her hands, she started to play.

It was another Beethoven song, a personal one that he wrote; Beethoven had written many pieces, many of which were violent and passionate; yet, there were those pieces that possessed quality, emotion, and the mysterious sound that none other composer achieved. The Moonlight Sonata was one of them, and it was what Sakura was performing at the moment.

Her fingers played the tonic chord slowly; her wrist moved in a circle, to emphasize the G sharp, C sharp, and E of the first broken chord. Her left hand played a deep, solid octave. She played the next collection of three notes, her wrist continuously moving in a circular shape to shape the phrase. The time was day, yet one phrase of the Moonlight Sonata, and you'd swear it was nighttime; Sakura sank herself into the music, transferring all of her emotion into a single instrument. As she played, though...

...a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She didn't know why she was crying; it was not the passion of the music, nor was it because of the law; no, it was because of...something she could not quite explain. Something to do with...

Syaoran.

Something.

She didn't know what it was, but it was making the tears fall; she emphasized the octaves in the middle of the first movement, making them sound as loud and with feeling as possible. Her tears fell even more. What was wrong with her?

Throughout the whole piece, the tears would not stop coming. Even after she pronounced the final chord of the first movement, she had to brush away the tears from her cheeks.

"It's you."

She whirled around in her seat.

Syaoran was standing there, one hand holding the door loosely. He closed it, and Sakura got the uneasy feeling that he was locking her in.

He sensed her discomfort. "That was beautiful," he said softly.

Sakura said nothing, her hand moving to the edge of the piano seat.

"Can you tell me who you are?"

Sakura's mouth went dry.

"No," she said.

"Why? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just...curious."

"I can't."

"I won't tell my parents."

She shook her head, still.

"No matter what you say, Your Highness, I can't tell you."

"You were playing the Moonlight Sonata."

Sakura was slightly surprised. "How did you know? You don't even know F¨¹r--"

"F¨¹r Elise, I know. But I do know this one." He looked away from her. "When I was little, my sister, Fuutie, played it for me."

Sister?

"She wasn't supposed to learn; she was one of my favourite sisters, so I never told. But, at that time, my grandfather was king, and he was a strict follower of the law." His voice became funny; it sounded clogged. "So, he beheaded my sister."

"Iie," breathed Sakura.

"Hai," said Syaoran firmly. "He was an old fool. I don't even get why there's this law even when some women can play better than men. My grandfather was harsh, though--he wanted tradition to be followed precisely, and when he found out that Fuutie had somehow learned piano, he was furious." He glanced at Sakura.

"That's why I won't tell my father or my mother."

Sakura swallowed. Even though Syaoran had told her all this, she couldn't tell him who she was...she couldn't. He had never said what HE was going to do with her...

...so when he asked, "Can I have your name now?"

She replied, "Hai. Watashi wa...Hikaru."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know what you're thinking--ew, how can anyone be like Syaoran's grandfather?! That's just stupid! There's actually another story behind that.

Oh no! Sakura told him she was Hikaru! She still won't tell him who the REAL piano mistress is...wonder what will happen next? READ AND REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Want To Be Found

A/N: GAAAAAAAH!! GOMEN NASAI, I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING ALL REVIEWERS WAIT SO LONG!! 

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura

**The Veiled Piano Mistress**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 8: Don't Want To Be Found

Storming into his room, Syaoran slammed the door with a BAM!, and threw himself onto the bed. Sakura cringed as she watered the plant in his room.

"Ohayou, Your Highness," Sakura said carefully. "Um...bad mood?"

"Bad mood? OF COURSE I'M IN A BAD MOOD!! I CAN'T FIND WHO I'M LOOKING FOR, I END UP HURTING THE PERSON WHO I THOUGHT I WAS LOOKING FOR, THEN SHE GOES AND TATTLETALES ONTO MY MOTHER, AND THEN SHE TAKES AWAY ALL MY--"

"Um...would you like some chocolate, Your Highness?" Sakura said tentatively. Syaoran threw her an extemely angry scowl.

"NANI?!"

"I find chocolate soothes the soul," said Sakura, "Well, that one time I ate it, anyway. Would you like me to get you some chocolate?"

Syaoran looked at her funny for a moment, as if she were a complete alien; however, he shook his head, exhaling deeply.

"It's okay. I don't eat chocolate."

"Oh, okay," replied Sakura. "Well, it also might help to let everything out. Then you'll feel better because you've let out all your steam and you have none left to vent at people."

Syaoran looked at her with an annoyed look in his eyes, then it left and he sighed. "Well, you wouldn't know."

"It depends. I might."

"Well...you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Sakura said quickly, "I promise. If I dare break it, you can slit my throat and hang me. I mean, I won't tattletale on you...like that other person."

"It's Hikaru actually," replied Syaoran. "She was the one who went to my mother. You see, the reason I've been looking for all these maids for so long is because I know there's one maid I'm specifically looking for."

"Oh really?" said Sakura, her heart rate starting to speed up.

"Yes," sighed Syaoran, "And I can't seem to find her."

"Who are you looking for?"

"A certain maiden who can play the piano beautifully, and her music is as celestial as the stars..."

His words hit her like a club. "N-Nani?"

"Yeah, I said MAIDEN. I've never even seen her face, only heard her voice, and her music, but I want to find her. Females playing piano is illegal, I know, that's why I wanted you to keep the secret. But she plays so jaw-droppingly good, and she seems to bring out a part of me that I've never really known before..."

Sakura looked away. It's me, she thought to herself. It's me who brings out that part of you. ME. Simple little Sakura.

"And...why do you want to look for her?"

"I just said it, didn't I? She's amazing...even though we've only exchanged a few words. She's mysterious."

"And...did you think that--piano player--was Hikaru?"

Syaoran looked at her strangely. Weird, how she knows everything...

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said bitterly. "The first time I saw her, she was in maids's clothes, and she herself said that she was a maid. So for sure I know it's a maid." He seemed to be forgetting that Sakura was a maid. "The last time I saw her, she said her name was Hikaru." He smacked his head. "I knew she would have tried to throw me off! And then I go to Hikaru looking all smug and sly and everything and I say 'Hello, there, HIKARU' and she says 'Yes, Your Highness?' and I said 'Will you be willing to play the Moonlight Sonata for me one more time?' and she looks at me like I'm crazy and she says 'I don't how to play Your Highness, you know that women aren't allowed to play piano' and then I'M looking at her strange and I said 'Yes you do don't lie' and she says 'I would never lie to you Your Highness' and then I said 'You're doing it right now' and she said 'But I truly don't know how to play piano, Your Highness' and I got angry and I said 'But you said your name was Hikaru' and she says 'My name IS Hikaru, Your Highness' and then I said 'No, when you were in the Piano Room' and she says 'I have never stepped foot in the Piano Room in my LIFE' and I said 'Yes you did, you did it yesterday' and then she said 'NO I DIDN'T YOUR HIGHNESS PLEASE STOP PUTTING LIES INTO MY MOUTH JUST TO GET ME BEHEADED' and I said 'You stupid girl, what am I doing wrong?' and she says 'Just because I'm a lowly maid doesn't mean you can behead me anytime you want' and then I got really mad so I hit her and then she went to my okaa-san and she scolded me for being rude to a girl and now I'm here fuming my head off because of it!"

Sakura nodded. "I see. So you thought that the piano player was Hikaru?"

"HAI!!" shouted Syaoran. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SHE WAS TRYING TO NOT GET FOUND BY ME!!"

Sakura didn't flinch. "Well, maybe she doesn't want to be."

That shut him up.

"Nani?" he said, in a low voice.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be 'found' by you, that's why she said her name was Hikaru when her name was actually...her own name. Maybe you should leave her alone," repeated Sakura, her voice firm.

"She doesn't WANT to be found by me?"

"You said you never saw her face. Why didn't you ever get to see her face?"

"Because she always wore a..." He exhaled deeply again, "...veil."

"Exactly, Your Highness," said Sakura. "If she wears a veil, then she doesn't want to be revealed."

"But I NEED to know who she is!"

"Naze?"

"Because...because..." He ran a hand through his hair. Sakura waited patiently. "Because...I just do." He looked out the large window in his room.

"It's for your own reasons," continued Sakura. "But don't you think it would be very upsetting for her because she tried so many times to conceal herself from you and then get found?"

He didn't answer. Yes! thought Sakura, I'm getting to him.

"I suppose so..."

"Perhaps you should just...forget about her." Sakura's voice suddenly changed. It sounded higher.

"I suppose so..." said Syaoran again, his voice unsure.

"I think that's the best way. Maybe you should just leave her be."

"Leave her be?"

"I think that's what she would want."

"You sure?" Syaoran turned to her, his face with a strange expression on it. "You sure she doesn't want to be found by me?"

Sakura averted her gaze. "I'm...positive. Just forget her and focus on something...else."

"You're drowning the violets," Syaoran pointed out. Sakura tilted her water can back up towards her.

"Thank you for telling me that, Your Highness." She curtsied. "Now if you'll excuse me, the other plants in the castle are waiting for me."

She turned to the door and started to leave. Before she stepped out though, she reminded him, "Remember to forget about that piano mistress, whoever she is. If you don't, it will only come back to hurt you."

"I'll try," sighed Syaoran. Sakura forced a smile and left. He watched her go.

"...But I can't."

* * *

"NANI?!"

"Shut up, Meiling!" said Syaoran angrily. "This is supposed to be a secret, you doofus!"

"I know but--NANI?!"

"Meiling!"

"Gomen--but--still--I mean--you think--"

"It's a hunch." Syaoran's voice was low and serious. "But I'm not sure."

"She sounds like she knows everything."

"Yeah."

"So you think it's--?"

"Yeah," said Syaoran quickly, "But I'm not sure."

"But even if she is...why do you think she told you that she doesn't want to be found? I mean, come on...give her a break." (A/N: You should know who they are talking about...) Syaoran faltered for a moment.

"But I just...want to know."

Meiling shook her head. "Leave her alone, Syaoran-kun. She wants to remain anonymous, so let her be. And besides, it's not life or death, is it?"

"But...she's so intriguing, and...I just can't forget about her. And I only want to make sure. Just to see if it IS her."

"Syaoran...even if she was, I think you should still give up this stupid search. You're wasting your time on a MAID, for goodness' sake, have you ever thought of that?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Meiling, you'll never understand. I HAVE to find her."

"I think I do," Meiling shot back. "You're doing this for your own selfish reasons. Come on, maybe she just likes playing the piano and she accidentally got discovered by YOU."

"Then why would she go again?"

"Maybe she's piano-sick, I just said that, you dodo-head."

"But still, if she got found by me once, why would she go again when she KNOWS that I know that she can play piano and she's a girl?"

"She trusts you, then."

"Exactly. I think that's a good reason to make sure she's the right person."

"But I don't think she trusts you completely, or she would have revealed herself to you already."

"Meiling..."

"Syaoran. Listen to me--forget about her. You told me that she says that she doesn't want to be found--so if you care about her so much, why not fulfill her wishes?"

"Who said I care about her?" said Syaoran hotly.

"Well, you worked so hard to find her, and you say you can't forget about her, that obviously means you care about her."

"No it doesn't."

"To me it does." Meiling's voice was firm. "If you really insist, then fine, you DON'T care about her. But if you ever realize you do, think about what you're doing, think about her feelings, and then I'll leave the decision up to you."

Meiling turned on her heel and left, the trail of her red gown billowing behind her elegantly.

Syaoran sighed. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

"You think you threw him off?"

"Iie." Sakura tossed a couple of herbs into the cooking pan.

"Then..."

"I think I've gotten him convinced that his so-called piano mistress doesn't want to be found.

"Really?!"

"Hopefully. I told him that if she wears a veil and told him her name was Hikaru when it wasn't, then she obviously wants to be left alone."

"Good job, Sakura-chan! Perhaps he will give up and forget."

"Perhaps." For some reason, Sakura didn't sound too happy. She sprinkled some salt into the cooking pan. "Now I can rest."

"Hai," agreed Tomoyo, "Now he won't be able to find out it's actually you."

"Hai," said Sakura, echoing Tomoyo. "He won't." She shook her head. "I've been extremely stupid, Tomoyo. He already saw me once, but because I just couldn't forget that stupid instrument, I just HAD to go back and get myself into this stupid mess. I just HAD to."

"It's okay," said Tomoyo sympathetically. "I know your love for the piano. Nobody blames you."

"But still...it was a stupid thing to do." Sakura shook her head again. "No more piano playing from now on."

"Why give up a talent you are so truly good at?" said a new voice, a totally unexpected one. Sakura and Tomoyo whirled around. Sakura's vegetable dish started to overcook, but they hardly noticed.

Standing in front of them, arms crossed, was Syaoran.

* * *

_Uh oh, Syaoran knows that Sakura's the mystery girl now! What's going to happen? Read and review, of course, to get the rest!_


	9. Chapter 9: Help

A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I had severe writer's block for this story, and I'm not sure what I've got in plan for it. ONE THOUSAND PARDONS! 

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura, told you, CLAMP does.

**The Veiled Piano Mistress**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 9: Help

Time seemed to stop as the two girls' eyes widened at the prince (formerly known as butthead) surveyed them coolly. He didn't seem to acknowledge that he had just shocked the girls out of their wits.

"What-What are you doing here?" stammered Tomoyo. "You-Your Highness?" she added, wanting to sound polite. The prince shrugged.

"Walked around the castle. Ended up here."

"We were just talking about er - er - "

Syaoran raised his eyebrow.

"No need to improvise, Sakura. I already heard everything."

"I - I - " sputtered Sakura. Tomoyo's hands flew up to her mouth.

"Kami-sama!" whispered Tomoyo.

"Sakura," Syaoran continued smoothly, "I need to see you outside, onegai(please)." She gulped. He glared at her when she didn't instantly obey. "It's an order."

Tomoyo glanced fearfully at Syaoran. "Uh, Your Highness, I think - "

"Quiet," said Syaoran sharply, "I didn't ask you to speak." Tomoyo fell silent. Sakura gave Tomoyo a reassuring look, and followed Syaoran.

He led her down various corridors, and into a secluded room. Sakura walked inside hesitantly, and Syaoran shut the door behind him. Sakura bit her lip.

He wasn't happy.

"I want to know why."

"N-Nani?" stammered Sakura.

"You heard me."

"I...I'm sorry, I don't understand..."

"You lied to me. You said you were Hikaru."

"I..."

"Explain yourself!" Syaoran spat out. "It's not like I'm going to murder you or anything. Spit it out!"

Sakura didn't know what to say. Or how to say it, for the matter.

"I...I...I...I'm...gomen nasai, Your Highness," Sakura said softly.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? SORRY? You know how much time I've spent trying to find you? All along, it was YOU. All those times I was with you..."

"Your Highness, I..." Sakura swallowed. "I...I didn't know what you wanted with me."

"You realize how many times I have told I WASN'T GOING TO TELL ON YOU?"

"Yes," Sakura said defiantly, "Yes, I do realize. But if not that, then what? That's my question. I'm not risking anything. That's why I told you I was Hikaru, and not Sakura. And I do wonder, Your Highness, why use up so much effort to find a measly little servant that can play piano?" She glared boldly at him. "If you wanted someone to play Fur Elise for you, you can go find any other pianist."

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I..." He suddenly felt embarrassed. Why had he gone to such measures to find that one girl again? Sakura looked at him intently. "I don't know how to explain it...I guess...I should start off saying that...you had reminded me of Fuutie." Sakura glanced at him sharply.

"I...did?"

Syaoran nodded. "Whenever she played something...it was different. I don't know. More full of passion. I'm not saying girls play better than guys, but I guess there's something more _genuine_ about your and Fuutie's playing. Something I...I liked." He looked away.

"Then we'd get into little conversations, and for once, I wasn't grumpy. I mean, I was kinda offended at first that a servant was talking to me this way, but I guess I'm more casual when...when you're around; I mean, part of the reason I was always so aggressive was that I had no freedom. My mother and father ordered me around, do this, do that, be a GENTLEMAN - but I wanted none of that. I wanted to be the way I wanted to be. Do the things I wanted to do. But I'm not allowed."

Sakura stayed silent. She was still wondering how any of it related to her.

"And then...I found you. Now that I think of it, we're alike. No freedom. I'm ordered around by my parents, you're ordered around by me. When I saw you playing the piano - when I _heard_ you playing the piano - I sensed something there, in your music. A longing to be _free_. I heard how your music fluctuated, how it rose and fell and how it just moved so damn freely. I wish I was music that you played so beautifully. Oscillating with rhythm, ebbing and flowing with liberty. The way you played...it wasn't refined. It wasn't...restricted. I...I really can't explain it, but your music _really _touched me. In a way."

_He's touched by my music._ Sakura felt a sort of pride. _Syaoran was touched by **my** music._

"Well," Sakura croaked - she cleared her throat, "I'm - I'm glad _somebody_ likes it. The music, I mean."

A faint smile touched Syaoran's lips. "I think _anyone_ would be moved. Anyone. _Everyone_."

She froze.

_Anyone._

_Everyone._

_Everyone..._

Syaoran noticed the look on Sakura's face. "You okay?" he inquired, in an actual concerned tone of voice.

"Um...I'm...um...fine." Sakura swallowed, but with difficulty. Was he going to get her to play in front of PEOPLE or something? Let everyone know about her secret?

"I'm not implying that you're going to play in front of everyone, Kinomoto-san." It was as if he read her mind.

A wave of relief swept over her. "Um...arigatou. Um. Your Highness..." His eyes suddenly sparkled. Sakura was getting really scared. First he said he liked her music, then he actually cared that she nearly had a heart attack, and now his eyes had that weird look...

"How well do you think you play the piano, Sakura?" he asked quietly.

"Me? Ah..." Sakura felt her cheeks redden. "Um...not very well, Your Highness." Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I think you play beautifully. In fact, it reminds me of the Hiiragizawa style." Sakura held her breath. Syaoran continued.

"I do wonder though...who taught you how to play? I mean, it's not like you were born to play the piano, right?" Sakura shook her head.

"I taught myself."

"And where would you get a piano?"

"I stole one."

"You **WHAT**?"

"Um...I mean..." Sakura mentally slapped herself. "I..."

"Spill it," Syaoran ordered. "I'm not going to tell. I keep my promises, Sakura, you should know that by now."

Sakura bit her lip. "...Eriol Hiiragizawa." Syaoran sweatdropped.

"No wonder you play like him."

"So...um...you were saying?"

"Well, I don't know." Syaoran turned his back to her, instead looking out the solitary window of the room they were in. "The law seems kinda stupid. Women aren't allowed to play piano? That's just phony shit. I mean, it's not about your gender, it's about how well you play. I think...well...I think that you're a perfect example. Something to convince my parents that piano isn't just for males. And it's a chance to change the law. The law is why my sister was executed for a stupid reason. I want to change it. You know...prevent loss of another person, prevent loss of talent...so I'm asking you right now...will you help me?"

"I..."

He turned to look at her. Oh, the intensity of his dark eyes...Sakura averted her gaze.

"Onegai. I promise that your life will be in no danger whatsoever," said Syaoran softly.

"Alright then." Her voice came out cracked. She cleared her throat. "Then I will compromise. I'll help you."

A look of pure joy crossed Syaoran's face.

"Really?"

"H-Hai."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-san!" Sakura merely smiled.

"As long as it pleases you, Your Highness," she said, her tone slightly tinged with sadness. Syaoran smiled back.

"See you at dinner." A soft chuckle escaped from her throat.

"See you." He exited the room. Sakura was left standing there alone.

All of a sudden, the tears started. They traveled down her cheeks, creating wet patches onto her apron. _Why?_ she asked herself. _Why am I crying again? Why am I always crying because of him?_ She knew it wasn't because she was touched by the fact he wanted to change the law for his deceased sister. Then...what was it?

* * *

_Oh wow. One whole scene. Why is Sakura crying? Well, that'll certainly be cleared up in later chapters. This is definitely not the end of the story yet; I've decided to make it a little longer than planned. Until next time! **REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Performance and a Story

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Again, I was updating CinderSakura, and the next chapter of TVPM may not come until June. Depends on how inspired I am to write CinderSakura. The pieces Sakura will be playing aren't the most famous ones - my favourite classical piece of all time, La Campanella, by Liszt, is very beautiful, but I'm not sure if anyone has heard of it before... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP and CLAMP only.

**The Veiled Piano Mistress**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 10: A Performance anda Story

"Otou-san. Okaa-san." Syaoran's voice was solemn. King Li and Queen Yelan nodded to indicate they were aware of his presence.

"You said you had something to show us?" said Queen Yelan. Syaoran nodded. He gestured to Sakura, who was hiding behind him, intimidated by the King and Queen, for she had never been so close to royalty.

"Isn't this Kinomoto Sakura, one of the maids?" King Li boomed. "What did you bring _her _here for?"

"To prove that the law is idiotic." There was silence, and then King Li said, calmly, "I don't understand."

"The law states that females are forbidden to learn piano. Obviously, that's sexism, and I see no reason as to why females should not play the piano, as they could be just as good, if not better, than men who play it."

"And this maid has something to do with your statement?"

"Hai. Because she knows how to play piano." Yelan's face changed colour.

"That's breaking the law."

"It shouldn't even _be_ a law!" cried Syaoran. "That rule is just plain stupid."

"That is not for you to decide. This girl has definitely broken the law, and she must be punished."

"Why waste talent?" argued Syaoran. "Sakura can play piano extremely well, I bet she can even beat some of our male musicians."

"Oh really?" said King Li, mildly amused. "Then let's see."

Sakura squeaked. _Dammit, why are people of royal status so frightening?_ Syaoran stepped aside to reveal her. Queen Yelan called for someone to wheel in a piano, and after a couple of minutes, five servants pushed in a grand piano, and another one was carrying a chair. They were all looking weirdly at Sakura, whom they all knew. They stopped the piano right in front of the king and queen, and the servant carrying the chair set it right in front of the piano. Syaoran nudged Syaoran. "Come on," he whispered.

Sakura hesitantly walked towards the seat, tucked her skirt beneath her legs, and sat down. A couple of servants and maids were hiding in the corner, including Tomoyo, who was biting her lip in worry. Sakura gave them all a reassuring smile._ It's just like all the other times you were in the Piano Room_, thought Sakura, _only you're not wearing veil. Otherwise, you're just playing for Syaoran. Just for Syaoran. There's no one else in the room._

She placed her fingers on the smooth white keys. Warming up, she started playing an B Major scale, faster and faster each time, to warm up. She didn't know it, but Queen Yelan had raised an eyebrow slightly, as if to indicate that she was impressed a girl could move her fingers so fast.

What piece should I play today? wondered Sakura. Maybe I should start off with a Chopin Nocturne...She immediately put her hands in position, paused slightly, and played.

The Chopin Nocturne she was playing was the piece Chopin had dedicated to George Sand. She let her fingers carry her over the chromatic scales, the running lines, the flowing left hand melody, the recurring theme, and sank herself into the music; she closed her eyes while playing, focusing solely on the beauty of the piece, thus making it sound profoundly moving. Her fingers moved with the music, the notes trickling like water, her chords sounding crisp and clear, through the sound of the pedal, a difficult feat.

As she finished the final cadence, the sound echoed through the Main Hall. Then, realizing who she was playing for, she immediately withdrew her hands shyly, her head bowing slightly.

There was an awkward silence, and then King Li inquired, "Do you know any other pieces as beautiful as the one you just played?" Sakura glanced at Syaoran. A smile was on his lips, pride in his eyes. She returned the smile.

"Hai," she answered confidently. She placed her right hand on the keys, and played a D sharp, followed by a C sharp, and many other notes. The melody was dreamy, tinkling, and...pretty. Well, it'd have to be, since its name was _La fille aux cheveux de lin_ - the girl with flaxen hair. And this piece just happened to be written by the Impressionist composer Claude Debussy.

It was a fairly short piece, but that didn't stop her from expressing it beautifully. She played it with a perfect ringing tone, the perfect soft and dreamy mood Claude Debussy intended. She pedaled in such a way that all the notes connected in phrases, flowing into each other, but never tumbling into each other. During brief running passages, she faded the last note so that it rang very briefly, and then she started the next phrase. The piece ended with a perfect cadence, with two octaves arpeggiated. She kept the pedal down, even as her hand left the keyboard. As the note faded, she looked at King Li and Queen Yelan, whose eyes were intensely focused on her, mesmerized by the beauty of her music.

"Wow," Queen Yelan finally uttered, very un-royal-like of her.

"I have another one," Sakura said. "It's called_ La Campanella_."

"Onegai, play it for us," said King Li eagerly. Syaoran smirked.

Sakura smiled, and once again placed her fingers on the piano. The piece started with a few bars of octaves, and then the melody started. Her hands were amazingly fast, jumping between intervals over an octave, while her left hand played a series of arpeggiated and non-arpeggiated chords. _La Campanella_ meant 'little bell', and that was exactly how the tone of her music sounded - like a bell ringing back and forth, like the way her hands leapt back and forth between the notes. Around the middle, a chromatic passage started, and her right hand moved astonishingly fast bewteen the black and white notes, and she finally got to an extremely difficuly section, where her fingers had to move between intervals greater than an octave very swiftly, while playing other notes at the same time. Near the end was a heavy chordal and chromatic section, where her hands stretched wide and running up and down the keys. Finally, at the last section, she played very intensely, finishing off with a dramatic final cadence, which rang throughout the Main Hall, even though she had not pressed the pedal.

This time, the king and queen were REALLY awed by her performance, and they burst into applause.

"That was fantastic!" cried King Li.

"Not really," said Sakura modestly.

"Where did you find such a fine - _piano mistress_, Syaoran?" asked Queen Li. Syaoran shrugged.

"I heard someone playing the piano extremely beautifully, I went to the Piano Room, and I found _her_ there." He flashed her a smile. "However, she kept a veil over her face, hiding her identity, which is why I gathered together all of the maids until I got her."

"You were right, Syaoran," said Yelan. "She really _is_ very talented."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Sakura said shyly. She stood up from the chair and glanced towards the servants. Tomoyo was smiling at her and giving her a thumbs-up.

"Have I convinced you to change the law yet?" Syaoran asked. His parents' smiles faltered slightly, but they looked at each other.

"We'll consider it," King Li said finally. Syaoran looked a little disappointed, and averted his eyes, gazing at the floor.

"I see," he said quietly. "Well, I have no more business to share with you two. Ja." He beckoned to Sakura, who followed him, and they exited the Main Hall.

Sakura had to almost run to keep up with his pace. "Aren't you happy that they'll consider it?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"Not really. I was hoping you could really convince them to change the law."

"Well, it _is_ the law, after all," reasoned Sakura. "It's not like you can change it right away."

"But it's such a stupid rule!" countered Syaoran. "I can't believe my grandfather would make that stupid rule up for personal reasons."

"Your grandfather made up that rule? Didn't you say that he was a strict follower of the law?"

"He was," said Syaoran bitterly, "He made that law up before he killed my sister."

"But why?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura hesitated.

"Hai." Syaoran sighed. "Come to my room, I'll tell you."

They went up the stairs, and arrived at Syaoran's room. He kicked out the maids that were cleaning it, and led Sakura inside. He gestured at a seat for her to sit in. Sakura sat down, prepared to listen. Syaoran took a seat, and sighed again.

"When my ojii-chan was a young man - a little older than me - he fell in love with a girl. She was very pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes. And she could play piano. That time, it was allowed. She would sit in her room playing a piece for him while he sat down beside her and listened; she played very well, just like you.

"However, she wasn't exactly in love with my grandfather the way he was in love with her. She was flattered that a prince would go and visit her just to listen to her play the piano, one of her few talents. She was actually in love with another boy, a poor villager, who was also returned her feelings. My grandfather had always thought that the girl was his, that she loved him back, until one day, he saw them together. She was giving him a basket of fruit. Just a basket of fruit. And he went crazy.

"He actually ordered that kid to be murdered. MURDERED. And of course, the girl found out. When my grandfather came to her house to listen to her play, acting like nothing had happened, she heard his tone of voice, and she blew up. She yelled at him for being a jerk, a killer, a jealous monster. She was crying and screaming at the same time, pushing my grandfather out, calling him all sorts of names, insulting him, swearing - she was that furious. And of course, my grandfather couldn't exactly take that. He yelled right back, and stormed out of the house.

"The next day, the girl committed suicide. She had strangled herself, which was the way the boy died. All over her room were torn pieces of her piano scores, including my grandfather's favourite piece, Fur Elise, which was torn into the tiniest pieces. She left a note, saying how she was sorry, and told her mother not to cry, that she was with Dai - the name of the boy whom she loved - and in the note, it also mentioned my grandfather. She said that she hated him for killing Dai, and now she was going with him to heaven, and she was happy about it. She said that he would never listen to her play piano ever again, and that he would rot in hell. My ojii-chan exploded. He went crazy. He cried. He was angry, sad, lovesick, and heartbroken all at the same time.

"Anger won him over in the end, and he blamed everything on the girl that he loved. He still didn't forget his 'grudge' three years later, when he became king. He made up a rule that no girl would be allowed to learn or play the piano - many females were angry at him, and protested violently, but they all got executed for arguing against him. Of course, he eventually married my grandmother, and had my father, but he still did not forget the girl that had first captured his heart. He was still bitter. So, when he heard - saw - Fuutie playing Fur Elise, he beheaded her. I thought he would have known better than to take his grudge that far, but I was wrong. Remember I said Fur Elise was his favourite piece?" He sighed. Sakura wanted badly to reach a hand out to pat him on the shoulder, or comfort him, but restrained herself.

He shuddered, then continued. "If Fuutie hadn't played Fur Elise - if she had played another piece, then maybe my grandfather would have probably made an exception. But Fur Elise was also_her_ favourite piece." He laughed softly. "I guess it runs in the family. Anyway, that song reminded him of the girl, and I guess he was affected so badly he was blinded by...rage...or sorrow...he ordered my sister to be killed."

There was an awkward silence between them. Then Sakura said softly, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

Syaoran shook his head. "He killed her because his own selfish reasons. Because he made up that stupid rule because of something that happened three years ago, and killed his own young granddaughter. He died soon after; I was glad he died - he deserved it."

"It must have stayed in your memory for a long time," Sakura said gently. Syaoran nodded.

"Ever since that day, ever since he told me that story - as if that would erase his bad deeds."

Sakura frowned. "Then you should have known I was playing Fur Elise that time. Why were you guessing when you already knew the answer? I mean, _For Eriol_?" A boyish grin broke out on Syaoran's face.

"I don't know," he said innocently. "I guess I just wanted to smile again." Sakura flushed.

His eyes were twinkling.

* * *

_Well, it wasn't exactly one of those moments there, but good enough. Well, now Syaoran's grandfather's mystery has been solved, this story is slowly drawing to an end. Slowly. More chapters to come. Please REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11: Courting

A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO MONTHS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I had other plans for the other stories, AND I was kinda running out of ideas for this fic. But anyway, yes, I am back, and one thousand pardons. 

Soul's Eclipse: Yes, I am a pianist.  
eskimo: THANK JOOOOOOOOOOO  
TrickyChicky454: Damn, I was all looking forward towards that money. xD Yes, I can play La Campanella, which is how I know how to describe it in detail. -starry eyes- Awesome piece. But it took me MONTHS to learn the whole piece and get everything the way my teacher wanted and _still_ when I play it it sounds awful. T-T

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, which rightfully belongs to CLAMP.

**The Veiled Piano Mistress**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 11: Courting

"We have decided to change it."

"N-Nani?" Syaoran couldn't believe his ears.

King Li sighed. "We have decided to allow women play the piano, against your grandfather's wishes."

"Are you for real?" said Syaoran in awe.

"Hai."

"Oh, don't sound so grim about it," said Yelan cheerfully. "I've always wanted to play piano as a little girl, but unfortunately, ojii-chan never let me. I think this is a great opportunity."

"I never said I was grim about changing it," snapped King Li. "It's just...I don't get why he was so obsessed over something so simple."

"Well," said Syaoran coldly, "At least he can go back to his beloved little piano mistress and try to win her back."

King Li looked at him sharply. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Listen," said his father sternly, "I was in no position to stop him from killing Fuutie. I was powerless. Until your ojii-chan died, he was still the king, and as king, he can do whatever he wants. And so, he wanted to kill Fuutie. Do you know how devastating it is, to see your own daughter beheaded? And have no power to control it?"

"No. But I know how devastating it is to lose a sister."

King Li sighed. "I wonder why I hadn't changed the law sooner." Syaoran shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you've changed it now." Bowing to his parents, he left. Yelan watched him go, a faint smile on her face.

"He's changed."

"Yes, he has," agreed King Li.

"He seemed so determined to...change the law."

"I know."

"And all because of that girl - that maid - who played the piano so beautifully..."

"How did she learn it, anyway?" Yelan shrugged.

"No idea. All I know is, I like her playing."

* * *

_A week later..._

Syaoran had informed her as soon as his parents told him. Now, Sakura was free to play piano as she pleased, without doing it in secret. Well, not really. As a maid, her ranking wasn't enough to be able to play piano whenever she wanted, although the King and Queen were thinking of making her a dinner musician instead of a maid.

He hadn't said anything to her. Ever since he changed the law. So that was it, wasn't it? thought Sakura. Use me to change the law and never speak to me again. She hadn't seen him very often, and even when she did spot him, it was just brief glances before he disappeared again. Finally, she asked a maid called Fusae about him, who cleaned his room daily.

"Oh, you're wondering why we never see him?" she said loftily. "He's currently being courted by many...ladies, to say the least, and so he's pretty busy."

"Courted?" echoed Sakura. "But he's only 18!"

Fusae rolled her eyes. "Tuh. If he finds someone he likes, he'll be engaged to her, not married right on the spot. And besides, looking at the way he treats all the girls that throw themselves at him, I'd say he won't find a girl he likes until he's a wrinkly old man."

"Oh." Fusae glanced at a grandfather clock. "I'd better get going. Ja, Sakura!"

"Ja."

_Courted. No wonder._ She felt herself grow slightly jealous. After all, he was a pretty good-looking guy, AND trustworthy, although he had sneered at her countless times. He was definitely nicer to her after he found out about her piano skills, too. AND he seemed pretty devoted to making things right for his sister, which showed he wasn't as heartless as she had thought.

_Forget it_, she thought. _You barely know him, anyway._

* * *

"Good afternoon, Prince Syaoran." The princess curtsied. In return, he bowed.

"Hello, Princess Rinako."

"I trust you are well?" She smiled warmly at him. He smiled back.

"Why, yes, very well, in fact. And you?"

"Fine, fine."

He gestured at a bench hanging from some metal bars, like a wide swing. (You know, those romantic couple swing bench thingies...) "Would you like a seat?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu." The two took a seat, the bench swinging gently back and forth.

Queen Yelan and Rinako's mother, Queen Sae, looked at the two fondly.

"Rinako and Syaoran seem to be getting along so well."

"Hai," agreed Yelan. "She seems to be the one Syaoran doesn't mind the most."

"Do you think he's interested in her enough to..."

Yelan shook her head. "Not yet. Look at them. He's most polite to her, but they are both sitting so stiffly."

"Even so." Queen Sae's tone had become slightly haughty. "They are old enough already. I think Rinako suits Syaoran very well. And besides, we want to marry her off soon so we don't have to keep worrying about her not getting a grandchild."

Yelan blinked. "Grandchild?" she said cautiously.

"Why, yes. We want to make sure there is another heir to the throne, you know."

"Of course."

"Aren't you concerned?"

"Not really," said Yelan loftily. "It'll be years before Syaoran dies."

"I suppose." Sae eyed them. Yelan was right. Even though Syaoran was being most polite, he was sitting a good half a foot away from her, and Rinako only smiled and gave vague replies to his questions and statements. Her smile was fixed. His smile was fixed. She narrowed her eyes. _I want my daughter to marry a respectable young man, not some commoner. She'd better start liking Prince Syaoran._

"I do hope they get along together well."

"Yes, I do too," replied Yelan, although her tone of voice was tense.

* * *

On his mother's orders, he was courting Rinako. Well, sort of. In a way. Not really. Okay, just plain NO. He asked normal questions, started boring conversations, but he just wasn't interested in Rinako. Not really. She didn't seem as ditzy as the other idiots, and she was very pretty too, with her brown hair curling softly just below her shoulders, framing her violet eyes. She was wearing a red gown, with puffy sleeves and an elegant sash around the back, with layers and layers of fabric for the skirt. It was covered in ruffles and bows. However, she seemed uncomfortable, and although she barely moved, Syaoran could see she was trying to shift around to make the dress more comfortable.

"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran.

She forced a smile. "Yes. Fine. Grand."

"You seem a little shifty."

"Shifty?" She forced a laugh. "You make good jokes, Syaoran-san."

"No, I'm serious." She forced another laugh. **(A/N: Get the pattern?)**

"Of course you are."

"Are you unhappy to be here, Princess Rinako?" he asked gently.

"Nani?" She nearly jumped. "Of course not. I am very happy to be here."

"I know you don't want to be here."

Her smile faltered. Then she sighed. "No, I don't. I'm afraid I've already found a suitor, and I don't need another one. I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Syaoran frowned. "If you've already found a suitor, then why did you mother bring you here?"

"She doesn't know."

"Nani - ?"

"My suitor is not royalty. If you catch my drift." He caught it.

"Oh..." The two stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, there's no point pretending to court each other. Let's go." He jumped off of the bench lightly, and held out his hand. "May I?" Placing her tiny hand in the palm of his, Rinako stepped gracefully off of the bench/swing and he graciously escorted her towards two bewildered looking queens.

"Well," said Yelan, recovering first. "You two...um...have done...being acquainted with each other already?"

"Hai, okaa-san," said Syaoran pleasantly. "Rinako is a very nice girl." He let go of her hand and turned to Queen Sae. "It's been a pleasure to meet her, Your Majesty."

"Hai, hai," said Sae uncertainly. "Well, Rinako, shall we go?"

"Yes, okaa-san," said Rinako quietly. Queen Sae gave a sharp nod to Syaoran and Yelan, gathered up her flowery ruffly fancy-schmancy layers and layers of skirts, and walked away haughtily. Rinako followed, although not with as much pride as her mother.

"Rinako-san!" She stopped and turned. He smiled at her.

"Gokouun o inorimasu." A genuine smile spread across her face.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Good luck to you too." Then she left.

* * *

Sakura was watering the plants in Syaoran's room when she heard them.

"GAH! NO! STOP THAT!"

"MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! SANOSUKE, YOU ARE **DEAD**!"

"IIE! COME ON! IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!"

"YEAH? WELL TOO BAD!"

A servant burst into Syaoran's room, pursued by another servant. "Hey!" Sakura cried out crossly, "This isn't a playground you maniacs - **AUUUGH**!"

The servant that was the chaser had been carrying a bucket of ice cold water, and Sanosuke, the one being chased, had hidden behind Sakura for cover, and the other servant ended up throwing the water over Sakura!

"This water is _FREEZING COLD_!" she shrieked, dripping. The chaser servant was rooted to the spot, gawking at Sakura. Sanosuke had gotten wet also, but most of the water was on Sakura. He shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, Kai," said Sanosuke. "You could learn to be a bit more careful about where you spill the water."

"HE'D BETTER BE!" screamed Sakura. "NOT ONLY HAVE YOU DROWNED PRINCE SYAORAN'S PLANT, YOU'VE ALSO MANAGED TO SOAK HIS BED, YOU STUPID CRAZY _BASTARD_ OF A SERVANT! NOW HOW IS HE GOING TO SLEEP?"

Sanosuke whistled. "_Damnnnnn_."

"SHUT _UP_, YOU IGNORAMUS!" He quickly hid behind the sopping wet bed. Angry women were not to be tempered with.

At that moment, Syaoran entered his room.

"What the hell went on here?" Sakura immediately lost her screaming-at-stupid-guys mode.

"I-I-I..." stuttered Kai, the chaser servant.

"My, my, what a mess," said Syaoran in a voice of natural calm, "but who will clean it up?"

"I will," Sakura blurted out automatically. "I should have stopped them from messing up the bed."

"Me too," said Sanosuke apologetically, "The water was...um...meant for me."

"And me - " started Kai, but Syaoran interrupted him. "YOU, you ignorant jest, are going to suffer more." His eyes flashed. "Go clean up the kitchen. When I get there, I want every nook and cranny sparkling. And you are to do this while the cooks are cooking, you understand?"

"H-Hai," stammered Kai, and rushed off. He looked at Sakura and Sanosuke. "Take your time, but I want it changed by the time I go to bed."

"Hai," answered Sakura and Sanosuke together. "Sayonara, Your Highness." Syaoran's gaze lingered on Sakura before snapping back to Sanosuke, and then somewhere else entirely.

"Yes. Goodbye."

* * *

"Gomen nasai," apologized Sanosuke for the millionth time.

"I'm telling you, it's okay," replied Sakura, a little more aggressively than she meant to.

"But it's all my fault you're wet and you have to clean with me..."

"I'm fine, and I don't mind, I'm telling you, Sanosuke." Sakura continued washing Syaoran's sheets. Since they were already wet, Syaoran told her to wash them, as well as the bed sheets. Sanosuke, as punishment, was to wash the curtains and pillow casings and everything else.

The black-haired servant observed Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She was extremely pretty, with her auburn hair, although dark with water, and green eyes, focused intently on the task before her. She was slender, and she was just a little shorter than him, although not by much.

"So...uh...are you familiar with Prince Syaoran?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of maid are you?"

"I water the plants."

"I heard you were the girl that learned piano in secret, and played so well King Li and Queen Yelan decided to change the law."

"Hai."

"Wow." Sanosuke was a bit slow at washing, since it was more of a feminine task. Sakura eyed him attempting to wash the curtains and then sighed.

"Here, Sanosuke-san, let me help you." She showed him the proper way of cleaning it, and then getting rid of whatever grime was hiding in it. After giving him the lesson, she accidentally let the curtains drop into the barrel, and since they were wet, they were quite heavy, and she ended up splashing quite a bit of water onto Sanosuke.

"OH MY GOD! Gomen nasai! I am so sorry, Sanosuke-san!" He ran a hand through his sopping hair.

"I suppose I deserve it after getting you wet."

"No, no, I'm really, really, sorry...I didn't mean to..." He smiled at her.

"It's alright. And besides, I wouldn't being splashed by a pretty girl like you." Sakura flushed at his last comment.

"Um. Right." He grinned at her. "Ah...we should get back to work now, Sanosuke-san. There's still a lot to clean and wash and stuff."

"Okay." They continued to do their work.

From somewhere a bit farther, Syaoran had just arrived exactly the time when Sanosuke said that comment to Sakura. Flirting. Courting. Whatever-ing. Suddenly he was paying attention. Sanosuke was trying to shuffle closer to Sakura, and she didn't seem to be moving away from him. Every time Sanosuke moved, he bristled. Every time Sanosuke said something to Sakura, his mouth twitched.

He didn't know how long he was there, watching them. By the time they were finished, it was already pretty late, and past the time Syaoran should have been in bed, although he wasn't feeling very tired at all.

Was he feeling slightly jealous? That Sakura didn't really mind Sanosuke?

_No freaking way._

* * *

_Hehe. Is he? OF COURSE HE IS:) Well, anyway, REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter 12: Syaoran To The Rescue

A/N: Wow, I should really get off my lazy ass and update sooner. T-T Again, I'm writing this while on vacation, so the length may vary. SORREEEEE!

LadyAkina: What do you mean by "how did she come to palace"? Are you referring to Rinako? If so, she comes by carriage. Or at least I think so. o-O Whatever means of transportation people in those days used.  
l x lmystikalxstarzl x l : Meh, I wish I could update sooner since it's summer, but I guarantee that there will be more updates in this month.  
Littlelonewolf: THANK JOOOOOOOO YOUR REVIEW IS GREATLY APPRECIATED:)  
heartluv: Yeah, I've been kind of having writer's block.  
Vywien is me: I had a feeling other pianists would understand what I was writing about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**The Veiled Piano Mistress**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 12: Syaoran To The Rescue

Sanosuke walked Sakura back to her room. He kept staring at her, taking in every feature. Sakura kept getting annoyed, and was thankful when they finally reached her room. "I'm here," she said, trying not to sound irritated, "You can go back to your room now, it's almost eleven."

Sanosuke stole a glance around the servants' hall. No one. "The night's still young, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Oh please._ "GOODBYE and GOOD NIGHT, Sanosuke, you can GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW." With that, she entered her room and slammed the door in Sanosuke's face. He, however, was unfazed. _Even angry she is so magnificent!_

He walked back to his servant's room dreamily. He thought about Sakura..._Ooh, that red-haired beauty. So fair, so lovely. I wonder how come I never noticed her before? Ah, how beautiful she is. I am smitten. I think...I am in love! _He sighed. His imagination started to build up a love story inside his head, and soon, he was positive he and Sakura were meant to be. The only problem was to meet his 'lover' now that he was determined she was _the one_. Then, he suddenly had an idea. _I know! I will prepare a romantic date with just the two of us!_ And so, he got out of his chair, exited his room, and made his way to Sakura's room.

**

* * *

**

"Pssstt."

Sakura ignored it, tossing and turning in her bed.

"PSSSTT."

Again, she ignored it.

"**PPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT!**"

"Nani?" she said crossly, flinging open the door to her room. In tiptoed Sanosuke, looking gleeful and sneaky. "It's way past midnight, Sanosuke, what the hell are you doing in a _maid's_ room?"

"No one's awake at this hour," Sanosuke cried happily.

"_Shut - up_," snarled Sakura. "If you continue speaking in that loud of a voice pretty soon EVERYONE will be awake at this hour!"

"Gomen, but the palace gardens are empty."

"Yes, I _know_ they're empty. Now can you let me go back to sleep?"

"Have you ever taken a walk inside the palace gardens in the middle of the night?"

"No, and I don't - "

"I have," Sanosuke interrupted, his eyes gleaming, "And it's _awesome_. But this time, I want someone else to enjoy it with me."

"But - "

Before Sakura could protest, Sanosuke had snatched her hand, and was dragging her down the stairs towards the palace exit. Sakura kept hissing, "You're so damn loud! Do you want everyone to wake up and discover us wandering where we're not supposed to be? And besides, I don't even want - "

"Shh, if you don't want people to hear you, then don't speak loud!"

"That's what I just told _you_ - "

Sanosuke pushed her into the palace gardens. True, the gardens looked magnificent under the moonlight, and the sky was dotted with stars, but Sakura was still equally unhappy to be forced out of her sleep to see the gardens at night. Sanosuke was unaware he had disturbed her, but was only concerned about his efforts to make the atmosphere romantic.

"Isn't it simply _gorgeous_?" he sighed, gripping Sakura's hand quite tightly.

"Um - yeah - _gorgeous_ - " replied Sakura hastily, trying to struggle against Sanosuke's tight grasp.

"Let's take a walk," said Sanosuke, dragging Sakura along with him, attempting to stroll beside the multi-coloured flowers scattered beside the path they were walking along.

"These flowers are so _beautiful_, ripe and soft and so _nice_," said Sanosuke dramatically.

"Uh - right," Sakura said, still trying to get out of his grip. Then, Sanosuke turned to Sakura, stars in his eyes.

"Just like you," he proclaimed madly. "_Just. Like. You._"

"...Uh...Sanosuke...maybe...you should...calm...down..." _And let my hand go, as well, _thought Sakura.

"No," declared Sanosuke, grasping Sakura's hand with both of his, "I am perfectly fine." He gazed _deeply_ into Sakura's eyes. Or at least he thought he did. _Girls love that, don't they? It's always how those people fall in love in those stories, anyway._ "Sakura...I have fallen in love with you," he announced, his voice trembling. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met!" He made his grip on Sakura's hand tighter, and she winced, but he did not notice.

"Um...Sanosuke-san...we only just met yesterday...and you could kind of loosen your grip on my hand..." Instead, Sanosuke yanked Sakura's hand to his heart. "**_OW!_**"

"I _know_ we only met yesterday..." said Sanosuke, "But this is fate. This destiny. After I met you...I think it was love at first sight. Sakura - as long as you accept me, I will never look at another girl again!"

"Um...ah..."

"What the hell is going on here?" came a familiar voice. Sanosuke and Sakura's lovely little date was interrupted by a shadow emerging from one of the palace's exits...and it just happened to be Syaoran.

**

* * *

**

"**_OW!_**" Syaoran was woken up by a voice crying out. _What the hell..._He flipped his newly changed bed covers aside, and squinted out his window. Into the palace gardens. He couldn't really see properly, as there was only moonlight to show him what he was seeing, but he could make Sanosuke and Sakura...HOLDING HANDS? His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

_Okay...it's in the middle of the night...a guy and a girl are outside in the palace gardens...holding hands...which could only mean one thing..._Instantly, Syaoran tore his eyes from the window and bolted out of his room, grabbing a lantern on the way, rushed down the stairs, and stopped in front of one of the palace exits to catch his breath. For some reason, he was mad..._really_ mad.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, ever the cool, calm, and cold person he usually was, and said, "What the hell is going on here?"

Sanosuke and Sakura literally froze. Both were shocked, but Sakura seemed more surprised than Sanosuke. Her already round and large green eyes were opened wide, and her mouth was slightly open. Both of them kept thinking, _we are SO busted!_

"Um - ah - erm - " stammered Sanosuke.

"Uh - eh - um - " sputtered Sakura.

"Er - "

"Ah - "

"Heh - "

"Um - "

"Well - "

"Um - "

"You know - "

"Yeah - "

"We were - um - " Sakura took Sanosuke's fearful state and immediately jerked her hand back from Sanosuke's chest, but still looking at Prince Syaoran. Then, their senses came back to them - this was _Prince_ Syaoran they were talking to!

Instantly, Sanosuke bent into a bow, and Sakura bent her legs into a curtsy. "Your Highness," they muttered quickly.

"Yeah, yeah," dismissed Syaoran with a wave of his hand. "I asked what the hell you two were doing." His eyes flashed. "Doesn't seem like something normal to be walking around in the palace gardens at midnight touching each other."

Sakura flushed a deep scarlet. _Crap, he's getting the wrong idea..._"N-no, Your Highness, it wasn't like that...um..." Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

"Um..._he_ was the one who took _my_ hand and...uh...put it on his chest...I...didn't...do it...out of my own...free will..."

"And _why_ did he put your hand on his chest?" Syaoran was fighting to stay calm.

"Um...he...er...it's not very polite to say...and um...kind of...embarrassing...and I don't think...Sanosuke...would...want...me...to say it..."

"No, really, tell me. I command you to."

"Oh...er..."

"_I'll_ say it if Sakura is too shy to!" said Sanosuke bravely. "I put her hand on my heart, because I was confessing my newly found and undying love for her!"

Sakura and Syaoran: .."

Syaoran didn't know whether to laugh or keep a straight face. Half of him wanted to collapse onto the ground and laugh his head off right there, it was too funny - _I mean, 'newly found and undying love'? OH PLEASE! _Sakura was just totally melting..._Kami-sama...god help me...I just wanna make myself disappear right there and then..._

Syaoran snorted, but immediately regained his usual stiff posture. "Uh - _newly found and undying love_, you say?"

"Hai," declared Sanosuke.

Syaoran let another snort escape his lips, almost laughing again, but then quickly recovered. "I - see."

"No no no no no, Your Highness, it was _so_ not like that," said Sakura desperately. "Um - er - "

"No, it's alright, Sakura," said Syaoran amusingly, "it's nothing to be ashamed of. Sanosuke clearly - uh - _loves_ you very much. Go on, resume your little date."

"No - Prince Syaoran!" For some reason, Sakura so thoroughly did _not_ want Syaoran to think she liked Sanosuke in _that_ way...she didn't even like him at all! He was really starting to get annoying...how corny could one person get?

She wanted to desperately get away from Sanosuke as soon as possible...but she still didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying that out loud...so she thought of the only way possible:

**Thought waves.**

_Help me, Syaoran,_ she thought fiercely. _Save me from this torture...I do not like Sanosuke, and I do not wish to hurt his feelings, so please turn back and make up some excuse for me to get away from him...come on...come to the rescue...I'm a damsel in distress...help me! QUICK! I REALLY NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THIS BAKA! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - _

"Ah...Sakura, could you come with me for a moment, actually? I need you to do something for me." Syaoran motioned for her to follow him.

She had never been more relieved in her life. _Thank you, thought waves._

**

* * *

**

When Sakura and Syaoran were safely inside the palace ascending the stairs, Sakura couldn't resist. She suddenly blurted out, "Domou arigatou gozaimasu!" Syaoran looked at her weirdly.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For saving me!"

"Wha...?"

"I knew you could get my thought waves I just knew it I never actually thought it would work but now I know that thought waves are definitely useful and I will _so_ use them in a time of peril such as this one thank you thank you thank you SO MUCH, Your Highness, I can't thank you enough for getting me away from him - "

"Wait, wait - slow down. What are you talking about? Thought waves? Where the hell did _that_ come from? I needed you to come do something for me. And what's all this about saving you? You mean you don't _like_ Sanosuke?"

Realization dawned on her. _Wait...he **didn't** get my thought waves? Then - that means - _Sakura mentally slapped herself. _YOU STUPID BAKA! YOU'VE JUST CONFUSED HIM WITH YOUR BLABBERING IDIOCY! OH GREAT, **REAL** SMOOTH, NOW YOU'VE JUST MADE THINGS MORE COMPLICATED FOR YOURSELF!_ She turned a very bright shade of pink, and Syaoran's lantern perfectly illuminated her face.

"Um...um..." She stuttered.

"Not this again," Syaoran said exasperatedly, and turned his back onto her, continuing up the stairs. She followed him, her head bowed, still extremely embarrassed.

Syaoran was still waiting for her answer though. He stopped suddenly, and then he turned to face her. His expression was unreadable. "Do you...?"

"Hai?"

"Do you..." _Ugh, I sound so stupid..._"Do you seriously _like_ Sanosuke?"

"Um...well...ah...That depends on what kind of 'like' you're referring to."

"Romantically," said Syaoran automatically.

"Well...no, I don't," said Sakura truthfully. "But I would appreciate it if you would not tell him."

"No problem," Syaoran replied, and something inside of him soared. _She doesn't like him!_ He must have been smiling, because Sakura suddenly stared at him and asked, "Why are you smiling, Your Highness?"

"Nothing," Syaoran said, his smile quickly disappearing. "And from now on, you can call me Syaoran."

Sakura blinked. _When did this happen?_ "I don't think that's - "

"Good, good, we're all settled now, we can go up to my room, my pillow's uncomfortable, you can help me change it."

Sakura frowned. _His pillow?_

"But...I fluffed it for you right before you went to bed...and...if I do say so myself...that was a pretty soft pillow..."

"No it's not, otherwise I wouldn't feel as if I was sleeping on a pillow of rocks," said Syaoran shortly.

"Gomen nasai," Sakura apologized quickly, "I'll change it at once."

"There's a bunch of pillows on the top shelf in the last wardrobe. Take one out and replace it."

"Hai." They reached his room. Sakura swiftly made her way to the last wardrobe, opened it, took out a pillow, and closed it. Syaoran watched calmly, standing beside his bed, as Sakura replaced his pillow with the new one. She gave a quick bow (which was unusual for her) and she said mechanically, "Your pillow's changed, you may sleep now, Your - "

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"...Syaoran."

"That's right."

"Well, um - yeah - er - there you go." She waited until Syaoran got into bed, and then blurted out, "Good night!" She immediately made her way towards the door.

Syaoran didn't even lie down on the pillow before calling her back. "This one's also too hard!"

Sakura turned back. It was dark, and Syaoran had already extinguished his lantern, so Sakura was glad he couldn't see her face burning red. It was already awkward enough to be caught sneaking around in the palace gardens in the middle of the night with Sanosuke; caught in the middle of the night with _Syaoran_ was even MORE horrible. What would people think!

"Nani? But - "

"Change it for me."

"It can't be - "

"**Change. It. For. Me.**"

"Hai," squeaked Sakura. Again, she repeated the procedure - taking a pillow out, and replacing it. "If there aren't any more problems, I will leave you to sleep in peace now."

"I don't like this pillow either." _What the hell! What is his problem?_ "You didn't fluff it." Syaoran's voice sounded strangely childish. Fighting off the urge to punch him, she went back. Syaoran raised his head, and she fluffed his pillow for him.

"Happy?" she said, almost rudely.

"Yup. You can go now."

Sakura left his room in a bad mood, in between worrying. There was a strange feeling of loneliness in the air after she left...Syaoran snuggled into his pillow. _Hehe. I should do that more often._

Of course, there had been nothing wrong with the pillow in the first place - like Sakura had said, it was plenty soft. However, just to get her away from Sanosuke, purely because he didn't like seeing them together, and to get her to stay longer with him, he had complained about the pillows on purpose. Smiling, he soon dozed off, and began to dream.

**

* * *

**

This chapter was mostly blabbering. I PLEAD YOUR FORGIVENESS:ducks tomatoes and pumpkins thrown at her: But, please REVIEW!


End file.
